Corazón de hielo
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Ya lo había ddo por perdido pero haciendo limpieza resulto. ESta completo, y como me dio flojera separarlo por capítulos lo puse todo. Ademas no tendras que espara se enteran de una. ¡Leéme si quires saber de que voy! 80% ShizNat
1. Completo

**Gracias a misaoasuka quién me ha hecho notar que faltaba un capítulo.  
**

**Bueno ya está. Espeor lo disfruten.**

**fue lo primero que escribi en mi existencia...bueno no, pero me refiero que es lo único que si vio la luz. Espero les agradade.**

*****

**-**

*****

**Capitulo 1 ****  
Parte I**

Capitulo 1

Era una nublada tarde de verano (inusual para esa época del año), la chica de cabello azul se preguntaba si su corazón sería capaz de sobreponerse, si lograría volver a amar, y por encima de todo si la perdonaría; al poco tiempo la lluvia oculto sus lagrimas, siguió caminando, no le importaba, al llegar a casa sintió cómo la soledad la invadía, aquel lugar en el que había sido feliz era solo un recuerdo en su memoria, sin ánimos se metió a la cama.

-Te ves algo triste. Te sientes mal?- pregunto la pelirroja.  
-No… solo estoy cansada… alguna vez has pensado que no te queda nada? – dijo la morena.  
-Nada?!... eto…- la chica recordó el carnaval y asintió- Natsuki te pasa algo? Hace días te ves más distante de lo normal.  
-Mmmmaaaaaiii!

Mikoto sale de la nada y se abalanza sobre la pelirroja. Natsuki sonríe un poco.

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos – dijo subiendo a su moto  
- Ma…mate Natsuki!! -Dijo la pelirroja intentando ponerse de pie pero era tarde la morena se alejaba ruidosamente-Uh… algo le pasa…

Mikoto revoloteaba a su alrededor preguntándose que sucedía pero la chica se limitaba a sonreír. Sin embargo la morena se veía realmente afectada, fuere lo que fuere debía ser realmente grave: la señorita Juga Natsuki no era de las personas que se dejasen afectar fácilmente.

Natsuki llego a casa y pensó que algo de comida no le caería mal, después de todo tenía que comer algo; alrededor de las 8 la chica ya estaba en cama pero la soledad y el silencio irónicamente, la ayudaron a calmar su corazón. La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y la luna llena fueron las únicas testigos de su tristeza. Un sollozo rompió el silencio, las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos color esmeralda, finalmente Morfeo calmo su dolor.

Mi estaba cenando con Mikoto mientras intentaba formular la pregunta correcta, ella sabía que probablemente Caico-san sabría la razón pero hace días que no la veía, lo cual era muy raro. De pronto la pelirroja ato cabos y el peso de la sospecha cayó sobre su entendimiento: 1) Natsuki muy afectada por algo, 2) Shizuru-san prácticamente "desaparecida", era claro cómo el hielo (NA: claro cómo la piel de Natsuki…): Natsuki estaba así por la "desaparición" de Shizuru-san, y ella lo había hecho por "algo", pero … que?.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja había decidido esperar a la morena para preguntarle que había sucedido.

En Fuuka Gakuen…  
-Ohaio Natsuki… te estaba esperando…- la pelirroja dudo-… quiero preguntarte algo  
-preguntarme algo?  
-pero primero quiero que no uses tu expresión "Hump" (MH ep.12) y me dejes hablándole al aire, y segundo quiero que… me digas la verdad.  
-De acuerdo

Natsuki caminaba al lado de la pelirroja buscando un lugar tranquilo para hablar, pero sus pensamientos estaban con ella…

-Natsuki …Natsuki!  
-Ah…- contesto saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
-Creo que podemos hablar aquí-dijo entrando al salón-vaya que estás más rara de lo que se te nota.  
-Rara?  
- Si rara… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo demo… cuando te conocí eras distante y fría… -la chica tomo asiento- ahora pareces volver a ser "esa" Juga Natsuki.

Natsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar muchas veces en el pasado había jurado no confiar en nadie y se había convertido en una persona solitaria, sin embargo el conocer a Mi persona más importante, luchar cómo Hime y los sentimientos de Shizuru habían suavizado su forma de ser.

-N…Natsu…ki?  
-Mmmm…  
-Parecías ida…demo no era eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo-*respira profundo y reúne valor*-Natsuki…paso algo entre Kaichou-san y tú?

El corazón de la belleza fría comenzó a latir más fuerte que de costumbre y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-N?!

Mai espero que Natsuki se calmara

-Mai…ella…-*sollozo*-Si…Shizuru…

*

*

*

**Capitulo 2**

-Nat…su..ki  
-Mmmm..-decía la muchacha al tiempo que se hacía bolita bajo sus cobijas  
-Ara Natsuki se ve muy provocativa cuando tiene pereros...tal vez pueda faltar y quedarme a tu lado-decía en tanto se acostaba al lado de la morena-y mira que tierna te vez...mmm..me pregunto si...-*comienza a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Natsuki*  
-Ahhhhhhh mate Shizuru!-exclamo la morena y de un salto quedo despierta  
-Ara no te gusta?

Natsuki se sonrojo mucho, no sabía que decir obvio si le gustaba, pero si decía eso probablemente ese día no llegaría a la escuela y tampoco era capaz de negarlo así que opto por cambiar de tema.

-Eto…mmm...ya estás vestida...qué hora es?-pregunto tratando de zafarse  
-Poco más de las 7 ya era hora de que mi Natsuki se despertara-dijo Shizuru riendo y acercándose peligrosamente a la morena añadió-mmm la pijama de Natsuki es muy fácil de quitar…  
(N:Damn ya tiene "esa" mirada…)  
-no bromees tan temprano Shizuru *se cubre con las manos* creo que mejor tomo una ducha rápida…se me va a hacer tarde

Natsuki tomo ropa limpia y una toalla, se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño, todo lo anterior sin quitarle la vista a Shizuru, quién sonería satisfecha.  
Ya en el baño…  
(N:uhhh esto no me agrada solo se quedo allí sentada*se quita la pijama*no dijo nada peor no intento nada*prueba el agua*me pregunto que estará pensando*se termina de quitar la ropa y se mete a la ducha*…ah el agua tibia se siente tan bien…)

-Ara la piel de Natsuki es tan provocativa...  
-Ah Shizuru?!!!-grito Natsuki-C-cómo demon...?  
-Dejaste la puerta sin seguro, Natsuki has estado muy estresada últimamente-Shizuru hablaba suave y sonreía pícaramente-Natsuki eres tan linda...si está decidido creo que...*1...2...3...sayo ropa*...voy a ...  
(N:oh...esto es malo...muy malo...piensa Natsuki piensa...)  
...a "des estresarte" un poco  
-E-e-espera Shiz...  
Shizuru se había acercado lo suficiente como para ahogar con sus labios la palabras de la morena…  
(N:Si no desayuno entonces seria 10 minutos y si conduzco más rápido 10 más…mmm…aun así llegare un poco tarde…)  
…Shizuru comenzó a besarla mientras sentía cómo la tímida Natsuki cedía al deseo, la acerco a la pared, su lengua acariciaba dulcemente los labios de la su amada en tanto sus manos acariciaban suavemente su piel, quería más realmente la deseaba: aquellas suaves manos recorrían su cuerpo sin detenerse en ningún lugar en especial, podía sentir cómo la respiración de ambas se hacía más fuerte ella la amaba de eso no cabía ninguna duda, en realidad Natsuki no quería parar, no podía hacerlo.

-Shizuru…si no te detienes ahora no se qué...-alcanzo a decir la morena

La castaña lamia lentamente el cuello de su querida mientras bajaba hacia su pecho seguía explorando aquel gloriosos cuerpo con sus manos, su lengua comenzó a acariciar suavemente las "respetables"(N.A=me lo robe originalmente son de Shizuru publicado en el fanfic de ezvolk "pasos para llegar a un acuerdo") de Natsuki quién no dejaba de gemir, aquello parecía enloquecer a la morena pero Shizuru quería aun más así que cambio sus labios por sus manos y bajo un poco más, "en verdad tiene un lindo estomago" pensó siguiendo su camino.  
(N:Ah…cómo puede hacerme sentir todo esto?...hhhhhhahhhhhhahahahaha….en verdad es….ahhhhhhhhhh…)

Esa sensación la hacía perder la razón y Shizuru lo sabía, no podía contenerse y estaba a punto de perder la poca capacidad de pensar que aún le quedaba con cada movimiento que la castaña ejecutaba en su intimidad. Ya no podía seguir negándose su fuerza de voluntad estaba completamente destrozada así que se dejo llevar en tanto acariciaba a su amante.

_Natsuki eres tan suave-dijo las muchacha al tiempo que subía al encuentro de los labios de Natsuki  
-S-si…zu…ru

Aquel beso suave y sincero entre dos personas que no pueden negar que se aman probablemente duro un buen rato. Luego Shizuru comenzó a sacar fuera de la ducha a la morena, lentamente y sin dejar de acariciar esos dulces labios la llevo a la cama y se acomodo sobre ella.

-En verdad te amo Natsuki nunca lo olvides TE AMO mi princesa de hielo-dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón

Shizuru beso suave pero apasionadamente cada milímetro de Natsuki, sin notarlo la morena había sucumbido a los encantos de aquella mujer que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas; Natsuki dejo que Shizuru la explorara un momento para luego ser ella quién lo hiciese, sin perder 1 segundo Natsuki había comenzado a acariciar sus piernas con la yema de sus dedos y con gentileza introdujo su lengua "allí" provocando que Shizuru gimiera, Natsuki quería besarla así que subió una vez más y saboreo los labios más dulces que jamás había probado.

-Shizuru…te amo-dijo entre besos  
-Yo también te amo Natsuki

Natsuki podía sentir latir su corazón y el de la mujer que amaba hasta que pronto parecieron fundirse en un solo latido.

-Mooo Natsuki otra vez te quedaste dorm-alcanzo a decir la muchacha quedando pasmada con la escena

*

*

*

**Capítulo III**

-ya deja de reírte!!... para o te juro que…  
-jajá… *se tapa la boca con las manos*… ok lo voy a intentar.  
-más te vale… maldición vamos muy tarde seguro me voy a ganar un regaño…-dice amenazando con el puño a la chica.  
-…no es mi culpa…-dice entre dientes y reprimiendo la risa…

-que dijiste?!  
-N…nada…eto…. Natsuki termina de contarme cómo paso-dice tratando de lucir seria.  
-está bien pero si te ríes una sola vez te juro que (mirada intimidante y vaya que sabe cómo hacerlo).. .  
- está bien está bien entiendo no me rio.  
- de acuerdo… cómo decía, entro (y no sé cómo demonios),se acerco a mí y… - Natsuki sentía cómo la ardía la cara.  
-vamos, no seas tímida Natsuki te juro que no me voy a reír.  
-… pues se me acerco y… y ella…bueno…*le arde la cara aun más*… ella me bes…. *Ah quema quema!*

-…yo trate de zafarme pero no pude y luego… *baja la voz* me llevo a la habitación… *sube de nuevo la voz*… fin…- dijo la morena al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
-…ya veo…  
-parece que Natsuki puede resistirse a todo menos a 3 cosas –dijo la muchacha guiñando 1 ojo.  
-3 cosas? – pregunta desconcertada.  
-la primera: lencería, la segunda: mayonesa y la tercera: Kaichou-san *reprime la risa*  
-BAAKAAA!!!

Luego de un buen rato al fin llegan a Fuuka Gakuen…

-entonces serian 5 no Natsuki…?  
- ya te dije que NO cállate de una vez – dice la morena fastidiada.  
-cómo nooo… 1ro: Kaichou-san, 2do: lencería (en especial si Kaichou-san te la prueba), 3ra: mayonesa, 4ta: alcohol, y 5ta: ser violenta…  
-CALLATEE!-dice la morena con su tono inconfundible amenazante.

La chicas estaban tratando de estaban tratando de escabullirse dentro de la escuela sin ser vastas (y claro seguían discutiendo) cuando…

-Kuga Natsuki, Tohika Mai acompáñenme a la sala del consejo estudiantil- dijo una voz fría e intimidante.  
(N: maldición )

Mai y Natsuki seguían al nuevo miembro del consejo murmurando y culpándose mutuamente… finalmente llegaron.

-Kuga Natsuki… veamos…oh!! Es la quinta vez que llegas tarde en menos de 2 semanas- dijo una muchacha de cabello lacio negro y penetrantes ojos de gato.  
-bueno si… esto….nnnoo volverá a pasar- decía la chica intentando crear una excusa convincente para retraso…… aunque nada surgía…. Su mente estaba en parte muy disgustada por Mai y por otra parte muy distraída por Kaichou… mal momento para pensar solo en ella y nada más…  
- claro que no… señorita Kuga me temo que debido a sus constantes retrasos me he visto en la obligación de trasladarla al dormitorio de la escuela- dijo esa mujer con un tono de satisfacción.  
- QUEE?! – dijo Natsuki con la mandíbula a punto de caérsele de la impresión.  
-Cómo escucho señorita ahora si me disculpan deben volver a clase- firmo una nota y se le entrego a Mai.

Natsuki aun no se recuperaba de lo que había sucedido; kissammaaa era lo único que pronunciaba… qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer mandarla a los dormitorio de la escuela?, era verdad que no llegaba temprano hace un tiempo pero obligarla a vivir en la escuela era otro nivel, realmente a Natsuki no le importaría si Shizuru no estuviese de por medio porque era claro que no podían seguir viviendo juntas.

La nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil había sido transferida con el cargo desde su antigua escuela, al parecer provenía de una familia noble y con mucho dinero; Rokujou Miyuki así aparecía en el registro. No decía mucho solo su edad (17) y que tendría trato especial por tratarse de una alumna ejemplar , el vicepresidente por otro lado había sido escogido y trasladado de otra escuela a petición de la mujer, Sergey Wong, tenia (al parecer) ascendencia rusa, al contrario de Kaichou-san (Miyuki) no era complicada y socializaba con todos. Finalmente estaban Kikukawa Yukino cómo asistente ejecutiva a cargo, que había heredado de Haruka (-chan…), yukino parecía no encajar en su consejo; era cierto que el anterior consejo había sido un poco benevolente u quizá flojo pero la nueva presidenta era en cambia una versión mucho menos escandalosa de Haruka .

-Hey Natsuki aterriza- decía Mai mientras le posaba la mano a su amiga una y otra vez frente a la cara- … que piensas hacer?  
-Hacer? Con que?- pregunto confundida.  
-con la mudanza  
-Ahh…. No lo sé mudarme supongo.  
- me refiero a Shizuru- san…que va pasar con ella Natsuki?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Natsuki se quedo pensando mientras la pelirroja caminaba a su lado. La morena no sabía que decirle o cómo decirle a Shizuru que no podían seguir viviendo juntas, a la muchacha no le hacía gracia tener que separarse de su amada pero aparentemente no tenía opciones.

-Ehh… Natsuki!- dijo la pelirroja – a dónde vas?  
Nuestro curso es este – dijo señalando una puerta justo al frente de ella.  
-Ahh si lo siento estaba pensando.

Natsuki y Mai a clase en tanto la presidenta del consejo hablaba con alguien por su celular .

En laguna parte de Fuuka Gakuen.

-Entonces vendrás está noche? – preguntaba interlocutor-… ya veo…. De cualquier manera el fin de semana tampoco vendrás *suspira*"- me pregunto que le vez pero supongo que no es asunto mío. Tengo que irme hablamos luego

A la hora del almuerzo…

-Maiii!!!  
- Mate Mikoto – la pelirroja intentaba zafarse de la niña que se había acomodado entre su pecho.

En ese momento Natsuki entraba a la cafetería…

-Miko… ohh Natsuki! *Haciéndole una señal con la mano* Acaaa!-  
la morena se aproxima a la mesa donde los platos ya están servidos.

-Unh… Mai, Mikoto va a comer 2 veces hoy??  
-en verdad Mai? – pregunto la niña ilusionada.  
- Mooo claro que no, ven siéntate – dijo la pelirroja. *Al fin se zafo de Mikoto*  
-pero entonces para quién es??

Natsuki miro a la pelirroja que sonreía complacida, luego a Mikoto quién no hacía más que mirar su obento con ansiedad, finalmente volvió a Mai, quién guiñando un ojo le hizo una señal que no tuvo tiempo de procesar. La morena sintió cómo un par de suaves manos se deslizaban por su cintura para luego atrapar su cuerpo entre aquellos delicados pero firmes brazos.

-lamento llegar tarde pero el tráfico pesado- se disculpa la muchacha. Con su fino acento para luego besar suavemente la cabellera de Natsuki .  
-Shizuru…-dijo la morena con un suspiro.

El almuerzo transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible teniendo en cuenta: 1) Shizuru había abrazado a Natsuki de esa manera frente media escuela, 2) las fangirls de Shizuru que no paraban de lanzarle miradas asesinas a la morena, 3) el leve pero visible tono rojizo en las mejillas de Natsuki, 4) un grupillo de alumnos que formaban en naciente club de fans de Kuga y 5) la sutil pero clara manera cómo Shizuru –san intentaba comunicarle al mundo cómo esa belleza de hielo era suya y de nadie más.

-Ara Natsuki deberías comer algo no vas a aguantar está noche- dicho esto sonríe picadamente.  
-Shizuru!!!-reclama la morena a la vez que se ruboriza y mira para todas direcciones  
(Mai se atora…y Mikoto… ella bueno cómo si no estuviera)  
-Fu fu… de acuerdo tu me obligaste-toma un poco de mayonesa, la derrama sobre el filete, corta un trozo y se lo ofrece a Natsuki- anda come un poco.

*La morena hace un puchero mira una vez más y rápidamente se come el trozo de carne*

-ara ara parece que Natsuki tiene hambre casi se come el metal – dice sonriente.  
-……..-no puede responder con la boca llena.  
Luego de un rato la morena se relaja y todas las chicas disfrutan de un momento muy ameno.

-ehh.. Tohika-san respecto a lo de esta mañana.  
-oohh no es necesario – la interrumpe Mai ruborizándose levemente. En verdad entiendo.  
-ara ara entonces Tohika-san *mira de reojo a Natsuki* la próxima vez puedo intentar seducirte a ti también???- pregunto la castaña.  
-Shizuru!!- dijo la morena a la vez que se paraba y jalaba del brazo a su querida- Nos vamos.

Natsuki se despidió de Mai que estaba toda roja mirando la mesa, la morena atravesó la estancia junto a la castaña para luego perderse en el bosque. Toda la cafetería fue testigo de la salida que realizaron a chicas, seguidas por las fangirls de Shizuru; para ambas había sido difícil hacer que las fangirls les perdieran la pista "Dios parecen sabuesos" había dicho Natsuki pero finalmente lo habían conseguido.

-Natsuki todavía no me has saludado cómo se debe…anda no seas ikezu dame un besito-decía la castaña acercándose a la morena.

Natsuki se detuvo y le dio un beso que fácilmente duro minutos.

- Ookini Natsuki- dijo sonriendo  
- no tienes que agradecerme Shizuru yo lo hago porque lo siento, lo hago porque en verdad te amo-dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
-yo también te amo mi princesa de hielo-dijo Shizuru .

Natsuki sonrió y se acerco nuevamente y la beso.

Al rato (seguían con su beso)

CRACKK!!!!

Al oír ese ruido Natsuki se separo rápidamente de los labios de Shizuru. Miro en todas direcciones y una sombra intento pasar desapercibida, en tanto huía por el norte.

-demonios – maldijo Natsuki

*

*

*

**Capítulo IV**

**-**Espera –dijo la castaña

-Pero Shizuru

La castaña sujetaba suavemente el brazo de Natsuki que había interrumpido su beso para salir tras la figura que se había dado a la fuga.

-déjalo de ese tamaño Natsuki –respondió calmadamente con su acento de quito y se acerco a su morena.

-Pero *suspira* solo quería saber quién…

Shizuru se limito a atraparla entre sus brazos y permanecieron de esa manera con un momento, luego la castaña se dispuso a darle un beso.

-¡Shizuru-sama!

Natsuki volteo de inmediato y allí estaban las fangirls. "¿cómo demonios?" pensó la morena al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Shizuru y empezó a correr.

-¡Eh! Shizuru ¿Qué nunca se cansan?

-Ara, no lo sé. Si Natsuki quiere puedo hacer una prueba – dijo burlonamente la mujer de ojos escarlata.

-¡Shizuru! Hablo en serio.

-yo también, yo también –contesto riendo entre dientes.

-Tu…de verdad… ¿uh? – la morena se detuvo de repente, miro el camino un momento y siguió – por aquí.

Shizuru se veía arrastrada por la c fuerza con que corría aquella chica.

(S: Ara, mi Natsuki tiene una gran resistencia física. Hay TANTAS cosas que podemos hacer con ella...)

Esos pensamientos hicieron que la castaña sonreía. Shizuru,, arrastrada por la fuerza de Natsuki (quien corría por las dos) no hacía más que pensar en todas las maneras de aprovechar el buen estado físico de la morena y como ella misma aprecia ser llevada en el viento como un trozo de tela a espala de Natsuki (NA: Al estilo de Mashiro en la espalda de Arika pero con gracia). De repente la morena se detuvo y ella fue regresada a la tierra.

-Ten ponte esto- dijo la morena al tiempo que le entregaba su casco.

Shizuru dejo que lo hiciere con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la castaña subió a la moto cuando el grupo de fans apareció gritando de entre los árboles.

-Arg que insistentes – grito molesta la chica de ojos esmeralda antes de emprender la huida.

La castaña sonrió para sí y se aferro a la cintura de la morena, finalmente apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Natsuki y permaneció así durante el corto trayecto (o eso le pareció a Shizuru). Natsuki se detuvo y tuvo que pagar un beso para recuperar su casco.

-¿Segura no quieres que te lleve?

-no te preocupes Natsuki cogeré el bus, además si me llevas vas a llegar tarde – contesto la castaña con una de sus sonrisas de cortesía.

-si no me dejas llevarte entonces esperare aquí hasta que te vayas- la morena cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero – y no acepto "peros"

Shizuru no tuvo más opción que sentarse y disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Natsuki en tanto aparecía la ruta que necesitaba.

EN LA ACADEMIA FUUKA

-Natsuki, Natsuki…¿dónde te has metido? – decía una de cabello naranja.

-Tohika-san – la aludida volteo para encontrarse con el actual fukukaichou – lamento molestarle pero  
¿ha visto a Kuga-san?

(M: ¿uh? ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué hago? Natsuki ¿dónde estás?)

-N-no Wong-senpai no la he visto desde ayer. ¿Sucede algo?

-ya veo… nada grave pero cuando la veas puedes decirle que se presente en la sala el consejo – contesto el muchacho educadamente – Gracias Tokiha-san.

Mai espero que Sergey se fuere.

-Natsuki, ¿en qué te metiste ahora?

Como era de esperarse de la princesa de hielo llego tarde pero logro escabullirse sin ser vista.

-Ne, Natsuki ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba con Shizuru –contesto la morena que trataba de encontrar algo con que tomar apuntes.

-Ya… se demoraron ¿no?...

Natsuki al inicio no entendió (típico de ella) pero luego se sonrojó con violencia.

-¡BAKA! Y-yo…estaba esperando que cogiera el bus para ir a la centro. Quería comprar algunas coas y no me dejo llevarla.

Para calmar su sangre le conto lo que había sucedido a su amiga omitiendo todo detalle romántico, por tanto no fue mucho lo que compartió.

-Siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad – dijo Mai con un claro tono de reproche.

-¡Te digo que eso fue todo!

-No te creo. Cambiando el tema Wong-san te estaba buscando. ¿qué hiciste está vez?

-No sé. ¡No he hecho nada!

-Mmm bueno, será mejor que vayas.

Natsuki respiro pesadamente y se levanto para pedir permiso e ir a ver que necesitaban de ella.

EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO

La morena toco la puerta y espero.

-Siga

Natsuki estiro su mano y giro le pomo de la puerta, de la nada la nostalgia invadió su corazón.

(N: Shizuru…¿Cuántas tardes esperaste por mi luego de clase?)

Luego de permanecer por unos segundos mirando como boba la puerta salió de su trance y termino de abrir. Luego entro en la habitación.

-Kuga-san que pena con usted pero estamos algo ocupados en el momento. ¿Puede usted esperar fuera un momento? – dijo el rubio.

-No es correcto Wong-san. Ya que Kuga-san ha dejado su clase para acudir a nuestro llamado debemos atenderle. Además, no tardaremos mucho.

Miyuki volteo a ver a la chica que estaba sentada al fondo de la habitación y con una señal esta se levanto y se aproximo.

-Ella es Kuga Natsuki, será la encargada de mostrarte el lugar y te ayudara a adaptarte – hablo la presidenta del consejo a la chica que aún no levantaba la vista del suelo- Natsuki-san… ¿Natsuki-san?

-Gusto en conocerle…Kuga-senpai- la voz de la niña era firme y fría, pero al fin había levantado la vista del suelo revelando un par de orbes pardos.

La morena que estaba como ida por la noticia (el solo hecho de que pusieren alguien a su cargo le aterrorizaba, más cuando apenas era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma). Sintió una ola de ira que empezaba a nacer en su interior pero logro controlarla, devolvió el saludo con un insípido "mucho gusto" y salió del lugar con la niña caminando a su lado.

-Nueva…¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas? Y… ¿Qué hiciste para que te trajeren a un lugar como este?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Estoy buscando a alguien

La morena más baja se detuvo y levanto la vista. Natsuki se detuvo y le miro a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es….

*

*

*****

**Capitulo V**

- con que buscando a alguien? Dijo Natsuki libre de todo enojo.  
- Hai – respondió la chica

Por más que la morena intentara entablar una conversación, esa misteriosa niña se limitaba a responder "si" o "no", tal situación llevo a Natsuki a querer saber más sobre ella, incluso comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Natsuki sentía que había vivido algo similar solo que no lo ubicaba.

- bien, llegamos a tu jau… digo aula- dijo la morena.

Natsuki se sonrojo levemente pero la chica esbozo lo que a la morena le pareció una sonrisa.

- Arigatou Kuga-sempai. Por cierto Kaichou me pidió que le entregara esto cuando estuviésemos aquí- la chica le entrego un pedazo de papel a la morena.

Natsuki recibió la nota y la miro unos instantes sin abrirla, levanto la cabeza para preguntarle algo a la chica pero está ya estaba dentro del salón. Resignada dio media vuelta y continuo su marcha. Miro el papel durante un rato más, finalmente lo desdoblo.

"Natsuki san:

Nina san ha sido transferida debido a diversos problemas entre los cuales se cuentan: dificultad de la convivencia y socialización, problemas académicos y de asistencia. Dada la seriedad del asunto y en nombre de la academia se le solicita sea un ejemplo para Nina-san.

La razón por la cual ha sido escogida se deriva a su necesidad (y obligación) de obtener créditos extra con el fin de acceder a las nivelaciones que le serán programadas a lo largo del año.

Así mismo, se le notifica:

1) el uso de vehículos motorizados dentro de la academia no está permitido  
2) Nina-san será su nueva compañera de habitación.

Rukojou Miyuki

La morena arrugo a nota y la tiro al primer basurero que encontró: Natsuki cayó en cuenta que su "mudanza" a la academia y la llegada de Nina no eran coincidencia, Rukojou lo había planeado todo. Finalmente la morena se trago su ira y entro a clase.

Al termino de la clase…  
- y bien Natsuki, cómo te fue?  
- Esos malditos lo tenían planeado!- dijo la morena furiosa.  
- Uh?!de que hablas?

Natsuki le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado.  
-jajajaja… lo siento pero…jajá…no puedo contenerme- la muchacha hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír.  
-Uruzai Baka!- decía la morena sonrojada y enfadada.  
-Gome Natsuki demo… jajaja…Gome Gome no puedo- a la muchacha había empezado a dolerle el estomago.  
-Kizama… ya cállate!

Al rato

- Ouch… Natsuki no era necesario que me pellizcaras.  
- si lo era el dolor vence la risa – dijo la morena satisfecha.  
- Nee… bueno y que piensas hacer? Dijo Tohika-san sobándose el brazo.  
- patear el trasero de de Rukojou- dijo sonriente.

Mai se rió con gana sobre todo por ser una de las rarísimas ocasiones en que Natsuki hacia una broma.

-ara parece que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar- dijo la chica imitando el acento de Kyoto al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.  
- maldición – dijo la morena abriendo los ojos-Shizuru!...AH! maldición, maldición, maldición, se me había olvidado.

-ah? Aun no le has dicho?  
-Hey! No es fácil! Dijo la morena – a ver…Le mandare un mensaje.  
-Mooo no seas cobarde- la interrumpió la chica-  
-ehh! Baka quiero saber si podemos vernos está tarde!- dijo la morena.

En la universidad de Fuuka

-Shizuru-san la clase está por comenzar- dijo la chica.  
-claro contesto sonriendo la castaña.  
-sabes te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes de esa manera- dijo mientras caminaban.  
-Ookini…fu fu a veces tengo la impresión de que intentas seducirme – dijo la castaña sonriendo aun más.  
-oh es probable que lo intente – contesto

Shizuru estaba a punto de responderle cuando sintió su móvil vibrar…

- Eh? Shizuru-san? oh ya… me adelantare un poco.

Shizuru asintió con una sonrisa y miro su aparato: "1new text message", la castaña presiono el botón e inicio la lectura.

"Shizuru… se k es raro pero quiero hablar contigo de emergencia. Avísame a qué hora te recojo… Natsuki".

Shizuru repaso el mensaje varias veces para asegurarse que la vista no la engañara, si Natsuki quería hablar con ella debía ser un tema urgente, algo que podía esperar hasta la noche. La castaña respondió el mensaje y entro a clase.

Poco antes en Fuuka Gakuen:

- Mooo que mensaje tan flojo, ni una sola palabra de cariño- dijo Tohika con tono burlón.  
-Baka! – refunfuñaba la morena sonrojada.  
- ne ne pudiste haberle escrito algo cómo: "mi princesa quiero hablar contigo, a qué hora voy por ti… con amor tu Natsuki". Dicho esto la risa se apodero de ella.  
- Kizama!!!- dijo la morena a punto de propinarle un golpe.

El móvil de Natsuki vibro y se olvidaron de la discusión para conocer la respuesta de Shizuru.

"ara Natsuki quiere hablar con migo, me pregunto si quiere terminar asunto inconcluso? Debes estar muy ansiosa si no puedes esperar hasta que el sol se oculte pero me encanta cuando no puedes controlarte, nos vemos a la hora de siempre te estaré esperando con ansias. Con amor Shizuru"

La morena trataba inútilmente de callar a su amiga pero lo único que lograba que riese más.  
Luego de un rato y unos pellizcos

-ohh!- dijo la morena golpeándose en la frente- se me olvido Nina.  
-moo solo para que veas que buena amiga soy en tanto tu arreglas tu vida romántica – dijo la chica guiñando un ojo al tiempo que sonreía.  
- De acuerdo, entonces muévete vamos por ella. Respondió la morena saliendo del aula.

Las chicas caminaron esquivando fans de Kuga que se limitaban a mirarla y sonreír cómo bobas y las fans de Shizuru quiénes intentaban asesinar con la mirada a la "desgraciada Kuga Natsuki".

- vaya! Caminar a tu lado es peligroso Natsuki, me sorprende que sigas viva – dijo Mai con tono de burla.  
- no molestes – respondió de mala gana en tanto buscaba con la mirada- ya viene.

Nina terminaba de guardar sus útiles y se dirigía solitariamente hacia la puerta donde su sempai la esperaba.

- Konichiwa Kuga-sempai – dijo Nina saludando con una leve reverencia a Natsuki- Konichiwa- dijo saludando a la desconocida.

A Mai se le congelaron hasta los huesos cuando Nina clavo su mirada en ella. "N?! Parece como si estuviera analizándome… y esa mirada se parece mucho a la que solía tener Natsuki".

Pensó intentando disimular su sorpresa.

-Nina… ella es Tohika Mai, tengo un asunto pendiente y no puedo acompañarte por ahora, así que le pedí el favor a Mai que te lleve a los dormitorios – dijo le morena levemente ruborizada.

-Hai- asintió Nina.  
-bueno entonces me voy- dijo empezando a caminar – ah! Por cierto Nina ella es muy buena cocinera así que no te preocupes por la cena- la morena sonrió.

En Fuuka university

- bien Shizuru-san aceptaras mi invitación hoy?- pregunto la chica.  
- ara me encantaría pero tengo algo pendiente.  
- respondió sonriente.  
- Mmm apuesto que tiene 2 piernas – contesto sin mirarla- bueno algún día no podrás escapar de mi.

Shizuru se limito a sonreír, miro el reloj "ya casi es hora, Natsuki no tardara en llegar". Se despidió y fue al lugar pactado desde siempre, al llegar Natsuki ya estaba esperándola.  
De nuevo en Fuuka Gakuen

-ehh no me llames de esa manera tan formal – decía la chica.  
-cómo usted lo desee Mai-sama- contesto Nina.

-bien llegamos, está será tu habitación- dijo la chica- etoo prepararé algo de cenar pero me gustaría esperar a Natsuki so, si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por los alrededores.  
-de acuerdo Mai san… Kuga sempai parecía preocupada… sucede algo?- pregunto Nina.

Mai estaba sorprendida con la pregunta sobre todo porque a pesar de que esa niña le recordaba mucho a la antigua Natsuki, ella parecía preocupada por la morena.

-nada que no se pueda arreglar con palabras y un poco de encanto-contento sonriente.  
-Fujino Shizuru?-respondió Nina.

Tohika se quedo cómo piedra y no podía disimular su sorpresa.

-C-cómo lo sabes?  
Una chica me lo dijo- Nina se sonrojo levemente.  
-Ahh bueno yo no debería meterme pero si tenía que hablar con Kai… Shizuru-san dijo sonrojada.  
-Mmm daré una vuelta en tanto Kuga sempai regresa. Arigatou Mai- san dijo la chica.

Mai se quedo observando cómo se alejaba y finalmente se fue a su habitación. "Mikoto debe estar preocupada" pensó vagamente, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que Nina se parecía a Natsuki.

En algún lugar de un lindo parque:

-paso algo Natsuki? Pregunto al castaña.  
-Shizuru no se cómo decirlo pero… primero te juro que no tengo nada que ver y segundo…te amo Shizuru en verdad te amo- dijo sin mirarla.

Shizuru sonrió y se acerco para besarla en la frente pero la morena fue más veloz y atrapo sus labios.

- Shizuru no podemos seguir viviendo juntas – dijo la morena apartándose suavemente.

La castaña quedo gélida, sintió cómo su cara palidecía y sus ojos muy abiertos preguntaban con desespero: "¿Por qué!?...  
(Shi: acaso hice algo que te molesto Natsuki? Que hice para que ya no me quieras a tu lado mi belleza morena?)

Shizuru se dio cuenta que su máscara se había resquebrajado y Natsuki había podido ver el dolor y desespero de su corazón, incluso había podido "leer" sus pensamientos.

-entonces… por qué? – pregunto con la voz temerosa.  
-Rukojou…

Natsuki le explico cuidadosamente todo lo que había sucedido desde que había salido de casa esa mañana, a medida que la morena avanzaba con el relato la castaña recuperaba el tono de sus mejillas y la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba; cuando Natsuki termino la historia Shizuru la beso.

- Es una noticia horrible pero no tengo más opciones que aceptarla, nada me gustaría más que verte todas las noches a mi lado y despertar viendo tu rostro. Pero tendré que conformarme con verte de vez en cuando- dijo la castaña acariciando la mejilla de Kuga.  
- Shizuru dijo sonrojada  
-son casi las 6:30 (18:30) será mejor que regreses o te meterás en problemas- dijo levantándose.  
- bien te llevare a casa.

En tanto la morena dejaba sola a su amada, Nina paseaba por la academia, la chica caminaba por un amplio corredor lleno de ventanas que daban a la entrada principal de la academia, de pronto se detuvo a contemplar el panorama. Afuera el sol se ocultaba formando nubes anaranjadas a su alrededor…  
(N: "ehh Nina chan no es hermoso?")  
… De repente apoyo su mano contra el vidrio y bajo la cabeza.

-A...arika- dijo en voz apenas audible.  
-ya deja de vivir en el pasado, va siendo que crezcas – dijo alguien a su espalda.  
-Hump… tomoe – Nina sonrió amargamente sin mirarla.

*

*

*

**Capítulo VI  
**

- Natsuki… está noche será solo nuestra, te juro que no dejare que nada nos interrumpa, quiero olvidarme del mundo y amarte con todo lo que soy, quiero tenerte por siempre a mi lado – decía la castaña mientras la besaba.

- Shizuru yo no quiero separarme de ti te amo y es la única verdad, por más que lo intento no puedo sacarte de mi mente siempre estás allí y aquí – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

- Natsuki lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que jamás podría separarme de ti y que daría mi vida por estar a tu lado. Y a pesar que no sabía porque mi corazón latía con fuerza al verte y mi alma sufría por tu indiferencia nunca pensé en alejarme de ti. Mi Natsuki, me siento muy feliz porque al fin eres mía, solo mía – la chica besaba a la morena con ternura.

- Shizuru… yo jamás pensé ser capaz de sentir algo hermoso y menos por… pero no me importa porque tú me haces feliz y lograste que mi frio corazón pueda sentir el calor de tu amor – dijo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos carmesí.

- mi princesa te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre estaré a tu lado.  
-yo también te amo Shizuru y aunque a veces me cueste decírtelo tu eres lo más importante para mí – la morena la abrazo para besarla por un largo rato.

"...un beso dulce cómo una fruta de verano, tus labios suaves cómo el más fino algodón, un beso que no acabe nunca, un infinito de pasión, un mar de ilusión, un universo de amor..."

- Shizuru… te amo… Shizuru... – balbuceaba la morena.

Nina intentaba despertarla sonrojándose cada más con las palabras de Natsuki, finalmente lo logro.

-K…Kuga-sempai será mejor que se levante, llegara tarde – decía Nina al tiempo que movía a Natsuki.

-cinco minutos más… dijo la morena entre sueños.  
-lo siento Kuga-sempai pero si no se levanta… voy a tener que llamar a Fujino-san.

Las palabras de la chica tardaron 1.76 segundos en hacer efecto, Natsuki se había levantado de sopetón mirando en todas direcciones pero no había nadie salvo Nina sonriendo por la efectividad de su amenaza.

-Es bueno que finalmente te hayas levantado Kuga-sempai. Parecía que estabas durmiendo muy bien.

- durmiendo muy bien? – pregunto la morena sonrojada.  
-si – respondió Nina haciendo un ademan que señalaba la cama de (de Kuga)

Natsuki entiendo el mensaje y se sonrojo.  
Tanto que Nina se asusto, la almohada estaba llena de baba.

-parecía que Kuga-sempai estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno- dijo Nina sonriendo.

Natsuki recordó que estaba soñando y se sonrojo a tal extremo que Nina no pudo contenerse al verla y comenzó a reírse.

-Kuga-sempai…este…Fujino-san  
-que sucede? – pregunto la morena.  
-Fujino-san…

En ese momento alguien golpeo, cómo Nina allí parada Natsuki abrió la puerta. Kuga giro el pomo mirando a Nina que había clavado su mirada en el piso y parecía sonrojada.

-Ara aun en pijama Natsuki? Dijo sonriente.  
-Eh!?SHIZURU- dijo la morena abriendo los ojos al máximo.  
-Ara ara vas a llegar tarde… vamos Natsuki te toca baño… fu fu… dijo permitiéndose entrar al tiempo que empujaba a la morena al cuarto de baño.  
-M…mate Shizuru…Shizuru!...MATE ONEGAI SHIZURUUUU! – la morena intentaba resistirse -… no piensas salir?...  
- Supervisare que quedes muy limpia… fu fu… Natsuki – dijo con tono de broma.  
- Shizuru no, espera… Shizuru no!... no es necesario… Shizuru… - la morena estaba indefensa – voy a llegar tarde… -… ara si Natsuki dejara de resistirse.  
- Shizuru no toques ahí..aaahhh!!...

Nina caminaba hacia la academia y la chica del corte extraño la abordo.

-Nina-sama  
-cállate! No me llames así ya te lo he dicho antes- espero mirando el corredor.  
- Oh… en verdad lo olvide Nina…-san…dijo sonriendo mordazmente.  
-Que quieres? – pregunto con amargura  
-hablar contigo  
- No fui lo suficientemente clara Tomoe? Tu no me conoces ni yo a ti de acuerdo?, por ende no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
-*sonríe con malicia* tanto detestas el pasado Nina-san?... mmm me pregunto qué diría Arika-san si te viera- dijo irónicamente.

Por un momento Nina sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero guardo compostura y volteando a Tomoe dijo:

-Sea cual sea el caso no es de tu incumbencia, así que mantente alejada.  
-Bien sabes que me agradaría pero…-Tomoe bajo la voz- I must take care of you…Blan-sama.

Dicho esto Tomoe hecho un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que no había nadie, a lo lejos diviso a Kuga-san que venía acompañada de aquella hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ojos de fuego y sonrisa de ensueño.

-Hump… tu sempai y…ella *sonríe levemente* nos vemos…dijo alejándose  
Nina se quedo allí esperando; en tanto se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado allí parada. Nina podía ver cómo Natsuki caminaba entre molesta y feliz, Fujino-san sonríe ampliamente y unos segundos después el mar de seguidoras. Nina se limito a sonreír.

-Estúpidas... que no tienen nada que hacer?-decía la morena enojada.

Nina y Shizuru sonreían en tanto compartían miradas cómplices; el mar de seguidoras (y seguidores) crecía lentamente, se acercaban cada vez más e incluso habían quiénes se atrevían a saludar o decir algún cumplido, en tanto la morena seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Shizuru-sama buenos días…ah…tan guapa cómo siempre- decían las chicas.

Shizuru se limitaba a sonreír, agradecer y saludar; Nina trataba de mantenerse seria por solidaridad a su sempai; en tanto la vena de Kuga parecía a punto de estallar.

-Ah!!! Muy bien me fastidiaron – Kuga se detuvo y volviéndose a la multitud – HEY USTEDES CONSÍGANSE UNA VIDA!!! Dicho esto agarro a Shizuru de la mano y con la otra arrastro a Nina.

-Caminen más rápido no puedo arrastrarlas a las dos.

Las muchachas asintieron y aceleraron el paso. La morena seguía maldiciendo, Nina estaba algo aturdida y Shizuru podría haber iluminado el cielo con la luz que irradiaban sus ojos.

-Natsuki…almorzaras conmigo verdad?  
-Mmmm.…quede con Mai y Mikoto…-dijo sin detenerse la morena.  
-*suspiro*… de acuerdo tal vez le pida a alguna de ellas (sus fangirls) que…  
-Ni de broma! Nina no dejes que ninguna de esas desgraciadas se le acerque y tu… tu espérame donde siempre.

Shizuru sonrió ampliamente en tanto Nina asentía…  
(s: ara jamás pensé que Natsuki fuera tan celosa, fu fu, parece que fue muy buena idea regresar… además se ve tan linda con su carita enojona)  
…y se arrimaba a Shizuru con actitud defensiva, lo cual provoco que la castaña riera.

FUJINO SHIZURU  
Shizuru entro en el despacho de Fumi-san y tras el rutinario saludo fue directamente al grano:  
-Fumi-san he hablado con algunos de los patrocinadores de la academia y parece que no están completamente satisfechos con la gestión de Rukojou-san, así que seré franca… me gustaría hacerme cargo de las relaciones publico-financieras de la academia – dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
- Shizuru-san para nadie es un secreto que durante tu periodo cómo Kaichou, Fuuka Gakuen alcanzo el máximo esplendor tanto económico como social, pero por esa razón no crees que deberías explotarte un poco más? – dijo Fumi- A menos que exista otro motivo para que desees regresar *sonríe*.  
-Ara Fumi-san creo que basta con expresar mi deseo de ayudar a la academia- dijo sonriendo.  
- Shizuru-san por mí no hay ningún problema, sin embargo está situación podría acarrear problemas con la nueva presidenta, así que, deberías hablar con ella.  
-Por supuesto *sonríe*… Fumi-san mi habitación ya fue reasignada?-pregunto la castaña.

Fumi sonrió y negó con la cabeza

***

-Natsuki? Qué demonios intentas hacer? – pregunto la chica de cabello corto.  
-la cena – contesto- mmm Nina fue a comprar algunas cosas y…  
(M: c..cena?, será mejor que salve a la pobre Nina de una posible muerte por intoxicación…)  
-…con algo de mayonesa seguro queda delicioso…  
-Eh? Natsuki! Qué tal si tu preparas el postre y yo te ayudo con la cena?- dijo Mai guiñando un ojo.  
-mmm… de acuerdo.  
(M: Cuando llegue el momento fingiremos estar llenas…)

En tanto Natsuki se quebraba la cabeza pensando cómo hacer un postre con mayonesa, Nina había llegado con las compras y le ayudaba a Mai con la cena.

-Mai-san creí que Kuga-sempai prepararía la cena?- pregunto en un susurro.  
-Si quieres ver el próximo amanecer será mejor que nunca comas que ella prepare respondió por lo bajo.

Nina se puso algo pálida y con un vistazo rápido y nervioso a su sempai asintió; poco tiempo después alguien toco a la puerta.

-Debe ser Mikoto – se apresuro Mai.  
-Bien yo abro – dijo Natsuki.

La morena dejo su ardua labor (seguía sin poder encontrar el postre de mayonesa) para abrir la puerta, Natsuki sentía algo familiar dentro de sí, se acerco y al abrir la puerta quedo paralizada: Shizuru le sonreía ampliamente con un… ¿regalo?.

-Shi…Shizuru!!! – dijo sorprendida.  
-Natsuki *…Te traje un regalito- dijo levantando el paquete que traía – no vendían de mayonesa así que te traje de fresa* *fufu*  
-Shizuru! – dijo sonrojándose – tú y tus bromas.

EN LA COCINA…

-Eh…Nina al fin conocerás a la famosa Fujino Shizuru, la única capaz de quitarle la amargura a Natsuki – dijo al borde de la risa.

Nina no se inmuto aunque sentía mucha curiosidad de conocer a esa persona.

-Ara Natsuki va a dejar que me congele afuera? – pregunto poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado.  
(N: N?! desde cuando me pide permiso para entrar?...)  
-i-iie sigue *se muere para que entre* vamos a cenar…este Shizuru…  
-Ara, tú debes ser Nina-san? – dijo Shizuru con su tono diplomático.

Nina y Mai habían salido de la cocina para saludar, en 20 segundos Nina logro analizar a la castaña "Hummm es bonita "educada", probablemente de buena familia…" y por supuesto Shizuru hizo lo mismo "15 años, callada, problemas de conducta, ¿familia? Tal vez algunos parientes… lejanos…fu fu… se parece a mi Natsuki"

-…Vivirá conmigo, debo cuidar de ella y me darán créditos para las recuperaciones…-la morena se desgastaba explicando en tanto la cena transcurría con normalidad.  
-Mai!!!  
-Mi-Mikoto?!... Mooo Mikoto las ventanas no son para eso…

la niña gato se metió por la ventana y en un santiamén estuvo sentada esperando por la cena. En general "la cena oficial de bienvenida" fue tranquila, Shizuru se comporto y no paso de 3 bromitas "inocentes", Mikoto solo repitió plato 2 ocasiones, a Natsuki solo se le salto el…bloque una vez, Nina se divirtió mucho toda la cena y el postre sustituido por un delicioso helado.

-bien es hora de irnos- Dijo Mai- Ne Mikoto hora de dormir…

habían estado hablando un buen rato, ya era algo tarde, todas se despidieron y Natsuki se había empecinado en llevar a Shizuru hasta su casa "solo recuerda que debes amanecer acá Natsuki" había dicho Mai antes de irse. Las chicas se despidieron de Nina y Natsuki salió con Shizuru. En el camino a la salida se toparon con la habitación que había ocupado Shizuru.

- Natsuki recuerdas este lugar? – dijo la castaña señalando la puerta.  
-tu habitación- contesto nostálgica- vamos Shizuru se hace aun más tarde.

Shizuru sonrió y fingió seguirla pero en realidad saco una pequeña llave de su gabán y abrió la puerta, la morena escucho un ruido y volteo.

-Ara parece que está abierta, que descuido dejarla así – dijo fingiendo preocupación.  
-si… bueno ciérrala tenemos que irnos.  
-Ara echare un vistazo- dijo la castaña entrando.  
-De! Shizuru espera se nos…

ya era tarde la castaña estaba dentro y Natsuki tal cómo un corderito asustado la siguió. Dentro la habitación estaba muy ordenada a pesar de la falta de luz, Natsuki lograba distinguir la cama, un nochero y el escritorio, pero no lograba encontrar a Shizuru, de pronto sintió que la puerta se cerraba volteo y Shizuru la empujo suavemente sobre la cama y Kuga empujo suavemente sobre la cama, y Kuga pudo verlas, allí en una esquina estratégicamente escondidas, dos maletas de viaje.

-Ara Nina-san me acompañara a la universidad?  
-dijo Shizuru.

Natsuki quedo fría, lo había olvidado: Shizuru ya no estudiaba en Fuuka Gakuen y no había manera de mantenerla vigilada; la castaña vio la carita derrotada de Natsuki y no pudo más que acercarse y darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, sorprendentemente la morena se lo permitió.

-Eh… Kuga-sempai, Fujino-san me iré adelante--dijo Nina que había volteado la cara.  
-Ah… de acuerdo – contesto Kuga sonrojándose.

Nina se despidió y continuo su camino, Shizuru hizo lo propio con Natsuki, y la morena luego de maldecir a medio planeta se encontró con Mai y Mikoto.

-Ohaio Natsuki- dijo Mai  
-Ohaio, Eh Mai este podemos almorzar juntas mañana?  
-uh?... bueno supongo… Mikoto come más despacio aun hay tiempo.  
-Eh? Que…-alcanzo a decir la morena  
-Se quedo dormida y no alcanzo a desayunar así que…-Explico Tohika-san.-cambiando el tema… sabes algo de la nueva alumna?  
-este realmente no solo el nombre-contesto la morena  
-Raro no crees Natsuki?, digo primero lo del consejo estudiantil, luego Nina-san y ahora está chica… sin mencionar lo de Shizuru-san.

La morena asintió, verdaderamente era muy raro, las cosas en la academia últimamente estaban demasiado sospechosas.

HORA 10:39 AM  
LUGAR: UNIVERSIDAD DE FUUKA…  
-Ah, es un lindo día. Mira Shizuru-san, mira cómo las nubes amenazan con empapar la ciudad en cualquier momento, cómo está neblina nos rodea… ah pero es hermosos porque tengo a mi lado el suave y gentil calor de tu sonrisa- dijo la chica de tez morena.  
-fu fu… está algo temprano para intentar seducirme no crees? – contesto la castaña.  
- nunca es temprano o tarde para el corazón, porque la verdad bella princesa de ojos carmesí es que…  
-miss. Hyuga shouldn´t you be answering the paperwork I gave you?- dijo la profesora molesta.  
-eee... the paperwork?.. oh that. I'm so sorry sensei... I'm answering it using light speed- dijo la chica.  
-you better because you only have 20 minutes left.- Dijo la profesora señalando el reloj.**

Se hizo la calma y la chica siguió constando la guía, en tanto Shizuru sonreía. Veinte minutos más tarde al fin terminaba clase.

-Bien bien… entonces hoy si piensas dejar que te admire?- pregunto Hyuga-san  
-Ara ara… me en-

la castaña no pudo terminar porque su princesa de hielo la estaba llamando.

-Ara Nat…  
-Shizuru… perdóname de verdad perdóname pero no podemos almorzar juntas Nina se metió en problemas y tengo que ayudarle, perdóname…  
-Natsuki? – dijo Shizuru desconcertada.  
-Este maldición me tengo que ir nos vemos luego…ehh…adiós – dijo Natsuki apresuradamente y colgó.

Shizuru quedo completamente desencajada, tanto que la chica a su lado lo noto.

-Hummm… Shizuru-san si no estuviera a tu lado diría que viste un fantasma, bien qué más da ya no tienes excusa almorzaras conmigo o acaso prefieres aguantarte a Suzushiro maldecir "las malas costumbres" de la universidad – sentencia Hyuga.

Shizuru sonrió debidamente aparentemente ya no tenía excusa además le agradaba esa chica, entonces porque no almorzar con ella.

-fu fu de acuerdo lo haremos – dijo la castaña recuperando su elegancia.  
-MMM bien pero no era primero cena, baile y luego ya? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Shizuru comenzó a reír con gana, esa chica de verdad le agradaba. Siguieron coqueteando un rato más, estaban tan entretenidas que se sorprendieron al ver la hora "12:20" dijo Hyuga-san "bien permíteme…" dijo actuando cómo un caballero noble, la castaña sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-Hyuga-san – dijo un hombre vestido elegantemente.  
- dame un momento Shizuru-san -*se alejan un poco para hablar* - que sucede?.

Desde la distancia Shizuru pudo ver cómo esa sonrisa se desdibujada y en su lugar surgía una mueca de preocupación y angustia, Hyuga parecía preguntarle al hombre si estaba seguro a lo cual el respondía que lo mejor sería esperar, de pronto la chica se volteo hacia ella y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro.

- Shizuru- san vas a tener que disculparme surgió algo y tengo que irme – dijo con la voz quebradiza.  
- sucede algo grave? – pregunto la morena preocupada.  
- Ssss… espero que no tanto – respondió con dificultad – tengo que irme.

Las palabras "te acompaño?" salieron de la castaña casi involuntarias y Hyuga esbozo una débil sonrisa que a Shizuru le pareció hermosa.

MISMA HORA  
FUUKA GAKUEN

-Nina-san lo que hiciste es inadmisible no es cómo se supone que un estudiante de esta academia debe reaccionar!- decía Rukojou bastante molesta.

Nina no reaccionaba, la ira aun no se disipaba y Natsuki había sido mandada a traer de emergencia. Cuando la morena llego entre aturdida e incrédula Nina solo puedo clavar la mirada en el piso.

-Que sucede? – pregunto la morena.  
-Ah Kuga-san le daré una idea general de lo que sucede, pero me gustaría mucho que fuera la misma implicada quién se lo comentara- sentencio Rukojou furiosa.

Natsuki miro a Nina quién actuaba cómo un cachorrito regañado y arrepentido con la mirada en el piso "solo le faltaban las orejas" pero Natsuki, sin embargo la morena aparto esos pensamientos y termino de recorrer la sala con la mirada. Sentada fuera del alcance de Nina estaba ella sentada "sonriendo?" pensó Kuga, y se dio cuenta era por eso que estaban allí "será mejor que llame a Shizuru".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*:jeje Shizuru lo dice con melodía y todo

"-Miss. Hyuga no debería estar respondiendo la guía que le di¿?"  
"-eee... la guía?... oh eso lo siento sensei... la resolveré usando la velocidad e la luz"  
"-más le vale porque solo le quedan 20 minutos"

*

*

*

**Capítulo VII**

- A donde vamos? – pregunto la castaña.  
- Al hospital señorita – respondió Nakamine

No dijeron una palabra más durante el resto del trayecto. Hyuga parecía muy preocupada, angustiada, de hecho lucia bastante descompuesta, Shizuru era paciente y por ello sabia esperar la chica le diría lo que sucede solo había que ser paciente.

- Es mi hermana – dijo mirando por la ventana.  
- Tu hermana Hyuga-san?- pregunto delicadamente.  
- Akane…- dijo nostálgica – desde hace tiempo no está bien. Tuvimos que internarla en el hospital…

-Puedo saber que tiene? Con voz suave.

Hyuga sonrió débilmente y volteando hacia la castaña comenzó su relato.

FUUKA GAKUEN…

- Bien… Nina-san sería tan amable de contarnos lo que paso? – dijo Rukojou cortante.

Nina no articulaba palabra y la presidenta comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Kuga-san… me parece que seré yo quien le informe los hechos- dijo molesta – aparentemente Nina-san y Tomoe-san estaban hablando y de la nada Nina-san le propicio una bofetada a Tomoe-san.

La reacción de Natsuki no fue otra más que mirar a la chica (que sonreía maliciosamente cómo si estuviese feliz o peor cómo si lo que estaba sucediendo fuere planeado), reparando un poco más en su cara el moretón era más que evidente: "bofetada?...parece más un golpe con el puño cerrado" pensó Natsuki detallando el área afectada; "pero…porque?" se pregunto volteando su mirada a Nina.

- Debido a que la acusada ha aceptado todos los cargos que se le imputan no hay más opciones que proceder con los correctivos- decía al tiempo que llevaba un formulario – Kuga-san cómo sempai de Nina-san deberá firmar está acta, en la cual Nina-san y usted se comprometen a no repetir acciones cómo las sucedidas hoy…

Rukojou le alcanzo un bolígrafo para que Natsuki firmara, la morena miro el documento y no hallo nada realmente preocupante: Nina tendría que disculparse con Tomoe, hacer algo de trabajo social en la academia y su nota de comportamiento se vería afectada, aparte de eso lo único que llamo la atención de la morena fue el nombre de la agredida "Tomoe Marguerite…bastante extranjero" pensó Natsuki al tiempo que estampaba su firma y le devolvía el documento junto con el bolígrafo a la presidenta quién acto segundo firmo y les pidió que abandonaran la sala.

Una vez fuera caminaban sin rumbo por los pasillos de la academia, parecía que la hora de almuerzo aun no acababa. Nina caminaba cabizbaja al lado de Natsuki.  
-Tomoe Marguerite…-dijo la morena.

No hubo respuesta.

-Nina Blan… - dijo mirando de reojo a Nina.

Nina seguía sin responder, de repente Natsuki se detuvo y comenzó a hablar sin mirar a la chica.

-Nina Blan… Tomoe Marguerite… no lo había notado antes… las dos fueron transferidas hace poco y sus nombres son algo peculiares… especialmente el tuyo- dijo haciendo una pausa larga- dime Nina… qué demonios está sucediendo? – dijo secamente.

HOSPITAL DE FUUKA…

- Hirasaka-san…dígame cómo está Akane? Dijo Hyuga tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Hyuga-sama lo lamento Akane está peor de lo que pensábamos –respondió sereno pero visiblemente preocupado.  
- entonces… necesita esa cirugía ya!!... no podemos seguir esperando- contesto la chica.  
- sería muy peligroso… tú no puedes… tu cuerpo no resistirá otra extracción- decía el doctor.  
-Mi cuerpo estará bien!- dijo cortante- no me importa lo que tome no dejare…  
-Aun así necesitamos sangre… el hospital gasto casi todas las reservas con los heridos – dijo interrumpiéndola.  
-las del accidente raro? – Pregunto algo más calmada- a quién le…cómo sea yo puedo donar san…  
-estás loca? – Dijo sorprendido- eso sería intento de suicidio, no puedo hacer eso.

Hyuga y el doctor se vieron atrapados en una discusión en tanto Shizuru y Nakamine observaban. "incidente raro…" Shizuru se sintió incómoda… "incidente raro?" repitió en su mente.

-Tal vez… si consiguieras un donante – decía torpemente Hirasaka-san  
-Si consigo un donante…harás la cirugía Hirasaka-san?-pregunto Hyuga

Antes que el médico pudiere responder la castaña intervino.  
- Ara Hirasaka me parece que debe programar esa cirugía…-dijo sonriendo.  
Hyuga la miraba intrigada y el médico solo asintió.

-Hyuga-sama… si algo te pasa será culpa de esta jovencita- dijo el doctor dándoles la espalda.

-Shizuru-san gracias- dijo sonriendo débilmente.  
-Fufu... no creas que es gratis- respondió picadamente.  
-claro que no… sabes creo que esa habitación está vacía si quie…  
-Cof cof- interrumpió Nakamine fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos.  
-mmm claro… bien vamos Shizuru-san – dijo sonriendo.

FUUKA GAKUEN…  
-… siento no habértelo dicho Kuga-sempai- dijo Nina sin mirarla.  
-…hay algo más que no me has dicho?- pregunto fríamente la morena.  
-Kuga-sempai… estarás mejor si no sabes todo. Es más seguro…-contesto débilmente.  
-Hump… y dime cuantos son en total?-dijo la morena preocupada  
-Tres… Kuga-sempai tiene que tener cuidado. Nina sonaba preocupada- no quiero que te pase nada… estar cerca de mi puede ser peligroso…

Para Natsuki fue cómo verse a sí misma no mucho tiempo atrás, hasta ese instante la morena no había profundizado lo similar que Nina era a ella, incluso físicamente eran parecidas; "ese es un comentario bonito" había dicho Shizuru en su momento pero si algo había aprendido Natsuki ciertamente era que se necesitaba trabajo en equipo.

-Nina… algo que comprendí hace poco… una persona no puede sola, la amistad y… el amor son cosas necesarias e importantes. Sabes rodearte de personas que te quieren y a quiénes le importas es… importante- dijo la morena serenamente.

-Kuga-sempai – contesto Nina sorprendida.  
-creo que por eso las personas cambian, si crees que estás sola en el mundo y no tienes a nadie, entonces tu corazón se cerrara, pondrás barreras y construirás una fortaleza invisible para que nadie pueda acercarse a ti…-dijo haciendo una pausa.

Natsuki hablaba serenamente… mirando al cielo, observando cómo las nubes empezaban a tornarse grises y Nina solo la miraba sin pronunciar palabra; "lloverá… no es una tormenta… Hump incluso la naturaleza…" pensó la morena.

-…la amistad es interesante…dijo la chica de ojos verdes.  
-interesante? – repuso Nina.  
-…interesante cómo puede hacerte cambiar, interesante cómo logra cambiar tus pensamientos, cómo logra que dejes de preocuparte por ti misma… - contesto aun mirando el cielo.  
-y el amor?- Pregunto Nina tímidamente.  
-…te cambia aun más, puede que no lo notes al principio pero… de todas las personas que conoces hay una con la cual… la que siempre ha estado a tu lado aunque tu grites todo el tiempo que no necesitas a nadie, una persona que se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarte, una… que no se dejo alejar… inconscientemente puede sucederte lo mismo pero no eres capaz de afrontarlo… no hasta que la realidad te de de frente… entonces te das cuenta… hay una persona que ama con todo el corazón, que es capaz de cualquier cosa por ti… pero estás demasiado confundida para pensar y la empujas a un abismo… un abismo de dolor y oscuridad… y tomas conciencia que tu también la amás pero es tarde… - la voz de la morena sonaba quebrada- … todo es tu culpa por no aceptar tus propios sentimientos, necesitas hacer algo y lo único que queda es detenerla, detenerla antes de que cause aun más daño. Antes de que esa persona amable y serena desaparezca por completo…  
- k-Kuga-sempai- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
-… al final era así cómo me sentía…era feliz porque me amabas pero no podía tener los mismos sentimientos… y sin embargo te bese…- la voz de Natsuki se había transformado en un susurro-… fui sincera no…no podía amarte Hump… nunca había amado a nadie… pero la verdad es que te amo… te amo solo no quería aceptarlo… tal vez fue demasiado para mi… lo siento de verdad lo siento… todo lo que te pasaba era mi culpa…- dijo cayendo de rodillas al tiempo que se cubría la cara con las manos.

Nina apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se arrodillo a su lado y trato de confortarla; Natsuki no paraba de llorar. Se quedaron así hasta que el timbre anuncio el fin del almuerzo.

HOSPITAL DE FUUKA  
-onee-chan!-dijo agarrando por el cuello a Hyuga.  
Akane-chan-contesto abrazándola  
- onee-chan!... mira hice un dibujo- dijo señalando una mesa  
-bien ya lo veremos… ven Akane quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo cargando a la niña.

Shizuru sonreía desde el marco de la puerta, era una escena muy tierna.

-mira Akane está chica tan hermosa se llama Fujino Shizuru – dijo mirando a la castaña,  
-hola – dijo Akane – me llamo Hyuga Akane…eres amiga de onee-chan?- pregunto inocentemente la niña  
- Espero que algo más- respondió Hyuga picadamente.  
-Gusto en conocerte Akane-san dijo Shizuru sonriendo  
-quieres ver mi dibujito?- pregunto Akane  
-ara me encantaría.

Akane sonrió, se bajo de los brazos de su hermana y fue por su dibujo, en ese momento Hirasaka-san entro en la habitación

- Hirasaka-san – dijo Hyuga cortésmente  
- Hyuga-sama… Akane-san…Fujino-sama…  
- Hirasaka-san!!- grito Akane corriendo al médico- mira mira hice un dibujo *se abraza a la pierna del doctor* está bonito verdad  
-oh… muy bonito- dijo agachándose para cargar a la pequeña – oye Akane-san me prestas a tu onee-chan un momento?  
-Hai- respondió sonriendo

El doctor puso a la niña en la cama y salió con Hyuga; dentro Akane deleitaba a la castaña con la historia de su dibujo.

- Hyuga –san no sé si tienes mucha suerte o el mundo te odia, tuvimos que cancelar otro procedimiento y… bueno aun quieras con esta locura? – pregunto el doctor  
-Hai- dijo asistiendo  
-Bien… enfermera prepare a la señorita para cirugía – dijo a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

- por favor señorita sígame – dijo la enfermera.  
- podría darme un momento? – dijo Hyuga

La enfermera asintió, Hyuga volvió a entrar en la habitación

-mira onee-chan a Shizuru-san le ha gustado mi dibujo – dijo sonriente  
-me alegro mucho Akane… pequeña Nakamine-san se quedara contigo por un rato vale? No seas traviesa, pórtate bien – dijo Hyuga haciéndole una seña a la castaña para que saliera.

Hyuga llamo al hombre que venía con ellas, se despidió de su hermana y acto seguido salió de la habitación con Shizuru.

-Shizuru-san en un rato te llamaran para pincharte un poquito- dijo Hyuga con tono divertido.  
-*Fufu* imagino que se adelanto la cirugía- dijo la castaña sonriendo.  
-no demoraran mucho conmigo- dijo asintiendo-… Shizuru cuida a mi hermanita por mí  
-Lo haré- contesto la castaña

Shizuru se despidió y se dispuso a volver a la habitación cuando Hyuga la tomo de la mano, hizo que girara hacia ella y sin más la beso, ninguna hacia movimiento alguno se quedaron en esa situación por un tiempo hasta que la castaña respondió ese beso y poco después Hyuga se separo sonriendo, dio media vuelta y miro a la enfermera.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto alegremente.  
-C-claro – respondió la chica torpemente – por aquí.

Shizuru se quedo fuera un rato más, observando cómo la chica se alejaba y se perdía al doblar a la izquierda. Tenía una sonrisa franca dibujada en sus labios y justo en ese momento no pensaba más que en ese beso.

*

*

*

**CAPITULO VIII**

- Vete al demonio- dijo Nina molesta  
-jajá- rió divertida la chica – manda a tu…  
-cállate – grito molesta- guarda tus bromitas estúpidas.  
-Ja bromitas estúpidas – dijo sarcásticamente- me crees tan imbécil ¡? Por favor creí que la edad te había hecho madurar.  
-… "aprieta los dientes"... cómo te atreves tu maldita…  
-Maldita… no me hables de esa manera bastardita…- dijo sonriendo

la muchacha de pelo azul sentía cómo la ira se acumulaba en su cabeza… "bastardita" así la había llamado su "mano derecha" y lo peor era sin duda que era verdad . sin embargo Nina no le daría la satisfacción de ofenderse.

-Bien ahora que te calmaste- dijo serenamente. Tomara una semana pero no te preocupes para el próximo jueves. Sandro estará 3 o 4 metros bajo tierra.  
-lo quiero para el martes- respondió secamente.  
-bien en ese caso alguien más tendrá que hacerlo – contesto apoyándose en un árbol.  
-Quién? Pregunto Nina.  
-Bueno serian Nakamine o Yomi… no hay muchas opciones… aunque si esperas un poco Eristin podría hacerlo- dijo Mana sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Ella…ella está aquí? Pregunto entusiasmada.  
- No claro que no… está en América pero si menciono tu bello nombre seguro llega…mañana?-dijo riendo.

Nina sentía sus mejillas encendidas y Mana reía viéndola.

- vaya vaya… parece que ustedes dos siguen con su turbulento romance "sonríe pícaramente"… eso es lindo.  
-"sonrojada" cállate!!  
-bien bien… en ese quién lo hará?- dijo seria.

Las chicas se miraron por un rato; si Mana no podía hacerlo la siguiente en la lista es Yomi. Pero hacía años que no sabía nada de ella y llamarla para el trabajo sucio no era una idea agradable, la morenita parecía haber ido a otro planeta en tanto la chica de ojos azules solo la miraba divertida.

-Hey! No tengo toda la noche – dijo falsamente enojada – aunque te veas linda no puedo darte el placer de quedarme.  
-"sonrojada"… no digas estupideces no soy de ese tipo…-dijo molesta.  
-Na eso dicen todas…-contesto divertida.  
-eres un fastidio…-respondió enojada- si lo hare Yomi, cuanto tardara?- pregunto la morenita.  
-mmm… tres días…-respondió Mana.  
-Bien y se hace de tu niñero?-  
-Hump… mañana… pero Sandro está blindado y aunque no has pedido MI OPINION. Es mala idea mandarlo…-dijo serenamente.  
-si no te conociera diría que te preocupas demasiado por él.  
- Lo hago pero… no cómo te gustaría imaginarte.  
-el es cómo mi hermanito y aparte él es quién se encarga de Hyuga – respondió Mana.  
-Hyuga... Hyuga Mana… no piensas hacer nada al respecto?- pregunto Nina.  
-No por ahora tal vez será mejor así, aunque nos quitaría algunos problemas de encima y si todo sale bien en un futuro tener una vida. respondió tranquilamente- Nina-sama es agradable que te preocupes por mi- dijo sonriendo.  
-*sonrojada* B-bien… tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Bien me voy… *se voltea y comienza a caminar* Ahh verdad casi lo olvido Eristin viene mañana y no me culpes Tomoe la llamo antes de pasar al otro lado… eso era todo nos vemos.

Nina sintió cómo su cara adoptaba una sonrisa y la paz la invadía; Mana caminaba despacio por el bosque de Fuuka cuando una sombra salió de entre los árboles.

-Eres una perra mentirosa – dijo serenamente  
-pero que quede entre nosotras – contesto deteniéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- y cínica… Mana Sandro está muerto qué más quieres?  
-Te lo agradezco Nina-sama estará satisfecha… en un par de días… dijo sonriendo-… eso es lo que me agrada de ti aparte de tu trasero…  
-jajá veo pero no te hagas ilusiones… dime qué quieres Mana?- dijo sonriendo

Mana miro a la chica de cabello largo y sonrió. Posteriormente busco algo entre sus bolsillos…

-Mierda – dijo molesta- parece que no la… Ahh si la traje.

…y se lo entrego a esa muchacha; la chica tomo la fotografía y tras mirarla un rato…  
-quieres que…alcanzo a decir.  
-No… aun no quiero que la sigas… ten cuidado que si carita no te engañe… y algo más, no dejes que te vea- dijo seria.  
-Dame motivos- contesto intrigada.  
-Vamos Yomi tómalo cómo un favor personal, ya sabe que la curiosidad no siempre es buena…  
en fin Yomi cariño debo volver…  
-congélate allí… dime quién es y no tendré que…  
-Fujino Shizuru- respondió sonriente  
-No veo la relación… contesto – amante?  
-jajá *sonriendo* no mía… bien ya te lo dije ahora me…  
-entonces es de Hyuga? Pregunto interrumpiéndola.  
-bingo… eres astuta por eso sigues viva… me voy o seguirás con el interrogatorio- dijo caminando.

Yomi no pronuncio otra palabra solo observo cómo la chica se perdía entre los árboles y miro de nuevo la fotografía.

-Fujino Shizuru…

-Mana te tardaste demasiado – dijo Nakamine preocupado  
- un par de minutos no es tardarse demasiado, y no me fastidies con eso ahora… de verdad pareces mi niñero- dijo molesta  
- solo me preocupo por ti – contesto resignado.  
- si ya lo sé solo te preocupas por mi y lo aprecio pero no me ahogues… además solo cruce un par de palabras con Yomi.  
-Yomi… repitió molesto.  
-vas a empezar con tus fantasmas – dijo fastidiada  
-fantasmas. Mana fantasmas?!- contesto visiblemente molesto.  
-por favor la chica no me da ni la hora, mucho menos dejara que la meta en mi cama… créeme ya lo intente y solo me gane una cachetada mundial… bueno eso y la calentura… contesto riendo.  
-y de todas las mujeres en este planeta tenía que enamorarme de ti- dijo Nakamine resignado.  
-lo siento… but i´m too gay for you... aunque sabes que te amo- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.  
-pfff ya me había dado cuenta… amor de hermanito, bueno tendré que conformarse con eso… en resumen me rechazaras hasta que deje de amarte- dijo el muchacho  
-o hasta que nos maten o en el caso más extremo… un milagro y comiencen a gustarme los chicos – contesto riendo.  
-payasa… bien sube no perdamos más tiempo- replico abriendo la puerta del auto.

Mana se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño cuando ella llego.

-veo que no puedes dormir – dijo desde la ventana.  
-Hump… a decir verdad te estaba esperando-contesto sentándose.  
-Me parece perfecto eso nos ahorrara tiempo, dime qué pinta Fujino en esto- dijo acercándose.  
-*en voz baja* directa…*subiendo un poco la voz* en esto no pinta nada dime qué hiciste en este tiempo? Pregunto serenamente.  
- la foto que me pasaste… era de un registro escolar así que investigue un poco y estudio en Fuuka Gakuen.  
-y?  
-Nina-sama está allá- contesto picadamente  
-y?- volvió a preguntar Mana  
- La seguí, aparentemente comparte habitación con otra chica mayor que ella.  
-…me aburro, no me interesa eso- dijo impaciente  
-lo hará *risa*, bueno cómo decía comparte habitación con una chica y la chica es la querida de…  
-Fujino- completo Mana riendo.  
-hay más la chica en cuestión… Kuga Natsuki…  
-Kuga… repitió con asombro- Kuga… ya veo así que nuestra querida "líder" arriesga nuestros traseros por eso…  
-aparentemente, por cierto Alessandro ya se entero y no está muy molesto – dijo riendo  
-Hummm no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima el es mío- contesto Mana.  
-No tengo ninguna intención, en tanto no se meta conmigo. Bien me voy- dijo la muchacha saliendo por la ventana  
-espera… mañana llega Eristin y no tengo idea si pueda ir personalmente so could you give me a hand with that?- pregunto sonriendo  
Yomi no contesto y se fue sin perder tiempo; Mana volvió a tenderse en la cama y poco a poco fue seducida por el sueño.

-Natsuki…Nat-su-ki…  
-Shizuru repetía suave y dulcemente el nombre de la morena en tanto contemplaba cómo la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando a su princesa de hielo, bueno más bien fastidiando su sueño porque la ojiverde no hacía más que hundir su rostro en la almohada. La castaña se deleitaba con la piel de la chica.

-Natsuki… tienes una piel hermosa, eres tan hermosa… te amo Natsuki…-decía besando suavemente la espalda desnuda de la morena.  
-Yo también te amo- contesto la morena girando para besarla  
-ara estabas despierta, eres una niña muy cruel – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Natsuki no contesto simplemente se limito a besar dulcemente a la chica que había cautivado su corazón.

-quédate un rato más Shizuru  
-ara Natsuki eres una perezosa, vamos levántate prometiste salir conmigo y quiero aprovecharte al máximo- dijo sonriendo picadamente.  
-aprovecharme…-repitió

Shizuru se levanto de repente sin cubrir su cuerpo provocando que la chica de ojos verdes incapaz de apartar la vista tragara saliva nerviosamente, la castaña había aprendido cómo provocar a su chica pero en ese momento solo se acerco para darle un dulce beso.

-Natsuki…creo que hoy… te toca baño –le susurro al oído  
-Eh?!... no lo juro ayer me lave el cabello! –contesto nerviosa  
-Fufu te ayudare a limpiar aquí y allá…

Hyuga estaba en la sala sentada leyendo un libro cuando la muchacha se coló por la ventana abierta.

- tenemos problemas muy serios

la muchacha se quito los lentes y analizo de pies a cabeza a la muchacha que acaba de hablarle cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- lo siento señorita pero…  
- Nakamine trae algo para que venga, necesito hablar con ella – grito Yomi  
-Disculpe usted es amiga de Nakamine-san? Y si no le importa que desea?-pregunto Hyuga cortésmente.

Yomi no contesto y espero por el muchacho.

-Nakamine-san es amiga tuya?- Pregunto Hyuga levantándose  
-Eristin está muerta fue un francotirador no puede hacer nada – dijo preocupada.  
-mierda…Nina-sama no estará nada happy cuando se entere – dijo Mana colocándose los lentes.  
-es bueno tenerte de regreso- dijo el chico.  
-Yomi, Nakamine… vamos tenemos que ir por Sergey

*

*

*

CAPITULO IX

-Yomi-chan crees que se moleste mucho?  
-vaya hace mucho no me llamabas así  
-por favor no conmigo presente- dijo Nakamine molesto  
-*lo mira*…por algo la citaste en el centro comercial no Mana? En caso de que sea demasiado duro para ella… no te ira tan mal en un lugar público  
-tienes raz…cómo que no me ira tan mal?- pregunto confusa  
-No eras tú la encargada de mantener a Eristin san? –Contesto Yomi

Mana no contesto, Yomi decía la verdad cuando eso había empezado (años atrás ). Los 7 sobrevivientes habían jurado proteger a la heredera y por supuesto, también habían jurado vengarse, pero sacando a Nina en realidad solo habían 6 guardianes; 1) Hyuga Mana, 2)Minamoto Yomi, 3)Eristin Ho, 4) Tomoe Marguerite, 5) Tsumoto Nakamine y 6)Yumemiya Arika. Ahora solo quedaban 3, y Sergey Wong si bien ellas no sabían que pintaba Sergey Nina les ordeno protegerlo. Y aun más extraña era ella, Amakura Azumi, algo mayor que sus alumnos pero tan misteriosa cómo la niña que había rescatado del Cairo.

El taxi en el que viajaban se detuvo y los guardianes iniciaron su camino al centro comercial.

Ou ou ou…duele- murmuraba Mana  
-*mirándola de reojo* te pegaste con algo ? o estás en esos días…  
-ninguna… solo me duele la cabeza, pero es raro porque estaba bien y ahora comenzó a dolerme- contesto Mana.

No dijeron más y siguieron caminando, Nina ya estaba esperando por ellas.

-sonabas muy seria… que sucede?, Yomi-san, Nakamine-san me agrada verlos.  
-Nina-san a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Yomi  
-unos años, lamento que sea en esta situación  
-bien demasiadas formalidades, vamos al asunto. Nina primero no fue culpa de nadie y segundo, helado o prefieres algo más sólido?- pregunto Mana.  
-Yomi-san que le pasa? Dijo la chica  
-le duele la cabeza-contesto serenamente  
-Ah bien dime que sucede?  
-Nina no te gustaría ni un poquito pero...Eristin-san…ella…  
-*sorprendida* no…no puede ser.

Ninguno dijo más, las palabras sobraban, las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica, no se sentía bien los sentimientos reprimidos se estaban liberando gota a gota, su persona especial había dejado de existir sin saber lo que realmente significaba para ella.

-Nina…perdóname se que yo debía velar por ella pero no hubo nada… ninguno pudo predecirlo de verdad…-dijo Mana adolorida  
-Esto esto es… "sollozando"… tu tenias que evitarlo… Eres una…  
-No fue mi culpa!!…  
Mana sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar y el corazón destrozado…  
-TU!!...TU!!...maldita*sollozo*… se supone que tu eres mi…  
-lo intente créeme *pausa* n-nooo Ahh…tom…oe-san creo que e-ella…maldición…quería decirle al…Ahh…  
-Mana…cálmate que te sucede?- pregunto Nakamie alborotado  
-Mi…mi cab…

de pronto el dolor ceso y la chica centro su miraba en un punto lejano cómo si estuviese en otro mundo; Yomi giro la cabeza y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

-maldición tenemos que sacarla de aquí- dijo Yomi levantándose.  
-que pasa?  
-luego Nakamine  
-luego nada! Me explicas ya- contesto molesto.

Yomi y Nakamine se encarnizaron tanto en esa pequeña discusión que cuando voltearon la vista Mana y Nina ya no estaban…

-Mierda!!ves lo que causas- dijo Yomi enojada  
-No fastidies, vamos a buscarlas  
-tenemos que encontrarlas rápido tengo la sospecha de que la perdimos…

Nakamine asintió y salieron en su búsqueda

-mira Shizuru…es hermosos.  
-Fufu Natsuki te veras muy hermosa y…  
-*mirando ilusionada* de verdad…  
- sexy…fufu…creo que empiezo a sentirme tentada…  
-Shizuru!!! Compórtate estamos en público-contesto una sonrojada Natsuki mirando nerviosa.  
-Ara y si vamos a un lugar más privado…  
-SHIZURU!!!*alejándose un poco*…v-volviendo al tema, es realmente hermoso.  
-muy hermoso, ciertamente señorita se verá muy atractiva usándolo, es una pena que no sea yo quién tenga el placer de verla usándolo.

Shizuru no la había visto llegar, en ese momento su máscara de seguridad y tranquilidad estaban siendo puestas a prueba.

-Ara Hyuga son cómo dices ese tipo de cosas en mi presencia Fufu harás que me ponga celosa- contesto la castaña fingiendo tranquilidad.  
-Disculpe mis modales señorita…Hyuga Mana  
-Kuga Natsuki…Shizuru…  
-verdad perdóname Natsuki…Hyuga-san es una amiga de la universidad- contesto serena.  
-Y por lo que veo tú debes ser la causa de sus desvelos- respondió sonriendo.  
Natsuki sintió sus mejillas encendidas y se escabullo hábilmente con el pretexto de preguntar por el conjunto en discusión. 

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

-Es una gran coincidencia no te parece Shizuru-san  
-Hyuga-san…  
-Ohh no te preocupes…conozco mi papel…ella es la persona que amás, y yo, soy… bueno vengo siendo tu amante.  
-eso no sonó muy…  
-Agradable? No importa porque es verdad…además en ese sentido nos parecemos, la chica es linda nos e puede negar y parece quererte mucho, pero no es suficiente.

Shizuru clavo su mirada en esos ojos azules, la chica parecía demasiado segura y tal vez convencida que eran parecidas, eran similares y diferentes pero Shizuru no la conocía lo suficiente para atreverse a entrar en su cabeza algo "especial" no la dejaba intentarlo.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

-… quieres entrar en mi cabeza Shizuru –san? *sonríe*  
-Ara pareces ser muy perceptiva- contesto Shizuru serenamente  
-Fufu?  
-la castaña miraba a su amante sorprendida y fascinada en tanto su chica las miraba sospechosamente.

-Hyuga-san creo que empezamos a llamar la atención  
-Eso parece… tengo que irme o te meterás en problemas, aunque temo, no estoy segura de que ella creerá cada palabra que salga de tus labios *sonríe*, por cierto te veré mañana en la tarde?.  
-*sonriendo* Fufu, lo pensare…

Hyuga sonrió y miro de reojo a Natsuki quién fingía mirar el conjunto que la vendedora sostenía pero al sentirse descubierta se sonrojo y volteo la vista, momento que fue aprovechado para un beso furtivo; Shizuru miro levemente a la morena pero está no había visto nada.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

-Nos veré…  
-donde te has metido mi amor?  
-Ah? –dijo Hyuga sorprendida- mi amor?  
-perdóname lo olvide…publico…disculpe señorita  
Yomi apareció y se pego a Hyuga fingiendo ser algo para ella. Fujino la miro sospechosa y sonrió.

-Vamos prometiste que estarías conmigo.  
-Ah?...supongo- dijo Hyuga  
-Hyuga-san me encantaría quedarme pero…  
-entiendo…

La castaña se despidió cortésmente y entro en la tienda, identifico el sentimiento de inmediato; Hyuga sonreía cínicamente.

-Gra…  
-cállate…ven conmigo- dijo tajante Yomi

Hyuga se limito a sonreír…siguió a la muchacha.

-es la segunda vez que la veo señorita y aun no tengo el placer de conocer su nombre…  
-Minamoto Yomi… no creo que te suene… respondió ofuscada.  
-…realmente no…  
-Deberías hacer algo al respecto es un fastidio cuando te pones así…  
-Yomi-san no entiendo de que me estás hablando.

Yomi decidió no desgastarse era completamente inútil, en ese estado no lograría nada.

-Nakamine-san me puede explicar que sucede?- pregunto Hyuga.  
-Hyuga-sama yo…  
-la perdimos, hay que traerla de regreso, dime cómo lo haces?  
-En…en realidad no hago nada- contesto Nakamine  
-Oig…  
-Mana reacciona, tenemos que buscar a Nina-sama  
-Señorita no tenemos tanta confianza cómo para que usted se atreva a llamarme por mi nombre- contesto Hyuga incómoda.  
-Hyuga-sama…eh…etoo…  
-No te desgastes… mejor busquemos la manera de hacerla reaccionar…

-Shizuru…ella  
-Ara ara parece que estás celosa *sonriendo*…Fufu me haces muy feliz Natsuki.  
-*sonrojada* no estoy celosa, solo preguntaba…mmm que haremos ahora? – pregunto la morena.  
-…Fufu…estaba pensando en ir a cenar… y después podemos ver cómo te queda eso *sonríe* o mejor ver cómo no te queda Fufu.  
-tu no cambias… bien vamos a cenar…

-Yomi era necesario que la golpearas?- pregunto Nakamine  
-Hey!! Tuve que hacerlo… no quería salir, so tuve que bueno lo que viste…igual es por una causa noble…  
A fin de cuentas Yomi había golpeado a Hyuga para lograr sacarla de allí, había sido sencillo sacarla inconsciente cuando el guardia del complejo pregunto porque la llevaban así basto con responder "bebió demasiado" subieron a la chica y partieron.

-Tengo una teoría Nakamine…  
-teoría?- repitió el muchacho  
-hace cuanto no cambiaba tan a menudo?  
-amm…mmm…no recuerdo  
-oye respóndeme algo…

-Hace cuanto conoce a…Fujino Shizuru?  
-…un par de meses…ella dono la sangre para la operación de Akane… y la cuido durante su estancia en el hospital…  
-y ella estaba en el centro comercial cuando la perdimos.

Hubo un momento de silencio

-un gatillo  
-Exacto Nakamine ahora tenemos que buscar propia forma de traerla.

-es un crimen Shizuru. Cómo es posible que no tengan mayonesa!!! Malditas…  
-…*sonriendo*…Fufu tendremos que cenar en casa… estaba pensando…  
-cenar en casa… si eso haremos…

la morena maldijo y refunfuño todo el camino de regreso pero se veía hermosa enojada, gruñona sencillamente era una Venus, Shizuru lo sabía y la amaba pero era humana y los humanos son débiles por naturaleza, desde que la vio por primera vez se enamoro e infortunadamente descubrió lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser amar a alguien del mismo sexo, callar todos los sentimientos y aguardar pacientemente con la esperanza que tal vez algún día esa persona pueda llegar a quererte de la misma manera. La castaña había pasado por eso y en su caso su princesa de hielo le correspondía, entonces por que arriesgarse? Porque "no es suficiente" y porque "no es suficiente"? sencillo. Por que cuando tienes algo siempre deseas otra cosa y lo que deseaba era a ella.

-Natsuki… no pienses más en mayonesa…Fufu…tengo una idea *sonrisa* yo podría cocinar algo delicioso con mucha mayonesa… pero tu tendrás que usar ese sexy conjunto está noche.

Natsuki acepto y sello su promesa con un beso. Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa, lo mejor de la noche fue el postre.

-creo que la mataste.  
-No seas idiota…solo le propine un golpe

En tanto se miraban con odio la muchacha apareció

- cuál de los dos lo hizo?- pregunto enojada  
-yo, *levanta la mano*  
-Kizama…pero pegas duro, recuérdame no volver a meterme contigo- contesto sentándose  
-tenemos noticias para ti  
-escucho…*se sirve jugo*…tiene azúcar verdad?  
-si… Mana si te duele algo podría traerte algo de hielo?  
-*lo mira*… cómo decía tengo algo para ti. Ayer cuando intentábamos comunicarte la muerte de Eristin-san a Nina-sama tu… se te noto el apellido…  
-*lo mira sonriendo y niega con la cabeza*…Hyuga, bien bien que sucedió?  
-…casi nada solo nos abandonaste, te pegaste a Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki, luego la ultimo entro a un almacén y aprovechaste para seducir a Fujino…por cierto es bonita…  
-si, muy bonita pero tiene a alguien y no es mi política meterme en esos enredos  
-No a los triángulos amorosos, buena política.  
-Arigatou, demo porque demonios me pegaste?  
-Fingió ser tu novia y se deshizo de Shizuru-san. Luego te llevo a un lugar más apartado , nos encontramos, tu no querías irte y tuvo la grandiosa de idea de partirte la cara- contesto Nakamine.  
-Ah…  
-…valió la pena, he estado pensando y Fujino es tu gatillo… ósea el de Hyuga…  
-Gatillo?-pregunto confundida.  
-desde que te conozco has sido…"estable" por decirlo de alguno modo, sin medicinas ni tratamientos sin embargo, a tu otro tu parece agradarle demasiado Fujino, tanto como para cambiar su comportamiento pasivo volverla más agresiva por el contrario, ahora eso explica el dolor de cabeza- concluyo satisfecha.  
-Wow deberías estudiar medicina- contesto Mana sonriendo  
-En fin si no quieres que te duela la cabeza mantente alejada de Fujino.  
-Ok, no Fujino para mi… cambiando el tema…donde está Nina?

Yomi y Nakamine se miraron un momento.

-ah, no tenemos idea de donde este  
-qué?! Cómo que no saben dónde está?

Shizuru se vistió y dejo sigilosamente la habitación dejando a la morena desnuda. Planeaba comprarle algo lindo en parte porque se sentía culpable por la cita pactada para esa tarde, y también porque simplemente quería tener un detalle lindo con su chica, aunque también necesitaba una buena excusa para salir sin levantar sospechas.

-por de… cómo sea tengo que buscarla mejor dicho encontrarla.  
-Y por donde piensas empezar a buscar?  
-tu a la medicina. Tu cocinas muy bien pero yo soy buena deduciendo *seria* en realidad no es tan complicado… seguro ella quiere verla de nuevo o al menos sentirla cerca y cómo nadie ha reconocido a Eristin-san… debe estar en un anfiteatro-dijo satisfecha  
-es nuevo saber que te funcionan los hemisferios –dijo Yomi  
-si no pegaras tan duro-dijo molesta- buscare a Nina tengo que hablar seriamente con ella… en tanto si no es mucho pedirte, pueden intentar trabajar juntos y traerme el sobre que Tomoe-san planeaba entregarle a Eristin-san?  
-de acuerdo, pero no sé cómo lo haremos… Mana ten cuidado  
-lo hare *le dio un beso en la mejilla*…te lo encargo Yomi-chan cuídate mucho

Mana subió a la habitación, tomo una ducha rápida y salió a buscarla, afortunadamente su sospecha resulto verdadera.

-…Nina-sama…

-en verdad lamento la muerte de Eristin-san

-se que no quieres hablar del tema pero…  
-siente años atrás…mi abuelo, todos estaban nerviosos… Arika y yo estábamos jugando...

FLASH BACK

-Nina-chan mira!  
-Arika-san compórtate  
-Mooo Nina-chan no seas gruñona, ven vamos hay muchas mariposas  
-Arika-san no soy gruñona  
-Nina-chan es gruñona!! Nina-chan se arrugara muy rápido *sale corriendo*  
-*enojada* no lo hare *la persigue*

FIN FLASHBACK

-*llorando*… uno de los guardianes llego…estaba asustado… éramos demasiado ingenuos…

FLASHBACK

-Nina-sama por favor no haga ruido, Arika-san por favor entréname…

el hombre abrió una escotilla en el suelo de la habitación y un túnel oscuro se rebeló, les entrego linternas, y las niñas, cerro la escotilla la aseguro y se preparo para morir

-Nina-chan, tengo miedo esto está muy oscuro  
-no tengas miedo solo tenemos que seguir el túnel

Siguieron el túnel hasta que avistaron luz. Cuando salieron se toparon con 5 personas más 3 niñas y 1 niño, también había una chica mayor de 15 o 16 años no sabría decirlo.

- Nina-sama me complace verla bien- dijo la chica  
-quiénes son?...  
-lo siento pero no hay tiempo debemos salir de aquí

FIN FLASHBACK

-…nos sacaron…  
-tranquila *la abraza* Amakura Azumi…Hump…no llores más…

Mana intentaba consolarla pero no funcionaba.  
-Días después… llegaste tu…y nos dimos cuenta que las personas que amábamos estaban muertas…  
-…yo estaba jugando en la calle…recuerdo que Mahab y yo hacíamos castillos de arena y unos tipos causaron que la multitud se agitara…pero nosotros solo queríamos terminar nuestra obra…  
-puedo preguntarte algo?  
-…espera…al rato escuchamos…

FLASH BACK

-mira Mahab… seguro si le ponemos algo de esto *señala un polvo gris* queda más bonito…  
-eso es concreto… si lo mezclamos se pondrá gris y será más resistente…

Mana sonreía y mezclo un poco del concreto con la arena, ella y Mahab eran amigos desde que usaban pañales y su actividad favorita era construir castillo o monumentos en arena… esa mañana construían un castillo medieval…

-mira ese hombre *señala* tiene tus ojos…  
-*volteando a ver* es verdad… demo mis ojos son más lindos verdad onii-san?  
-jeje eres rara tienes los ojos así *se estira los ojos *  
-pero son azules y tienes la piel cómo yo.  
-….diferente…sigamos tenemos una torre que construir

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-era muy inocente, no nos percatamos a tiempo que las personas comenzaron a irse, poco después vinieron por Mahab y me recomendaron que me fuera a casa, estaba caminando de regreso, cuando todos empezaron a correr.

FLASHBACK

La gente corría apresurada y la niña solo quería llegar a casa con su madre , unos hombres extraños se escabullían entre la multitud aquel hombre de ojos azules estaba entre ellos la niña se dirigía hacia allá pero de repente fue levantada por alguien quién le tapo la boca y se la llevo por uno de los tantos callejones que existían. Rato después se detuvieron Mana intento golpear al extraño pero sus puñitos no causaron mella, el extraño tenía la cara cubierta…

-Hyuga Mana?

La niña asintió tímidamente, el extraño se quito las frazadas que lo cubrían la cara (menos los ojos) y resulto ser una chica.

-tienes que venir conmigo  
-mi madre dice que no debo hablar con extrañas y menos irme con una.  
-escúchame…cuantos años tienes?  
-no se lo diré a una extraña… aunque tenga los ojos así…  
-ah??...ojos así?*sorprendida*… bien, Amakura Azumi, ya no soy extraña ok?  
-…mmm… tengo 10

FIN FLASH BACK

-...luego me saco de allí pero nunca me dijo donde estaba mi madre…  
-…la asesinaron…-dijo Nina  
-…si…Amakura Sensei me salvo… no más con el tema… ven te llevare a Fuuka… estoy segura que te están extrañando…

Mana se arriesgaba demasiado acompañando a la morena hasta Fuuka pero no quería dejarla sola, al final Nina no era otra cosa más que una niña y ella otra niña algo mayor. El día estaba gris, y pronto llovería, Mana no entro a la academia prefirió no arriesgarse así que se despidieron.

-tal vez te vea mañana, Tomoe-san descubrió algo, si Yomi y Nakamine lo consiguieron te lo traeré mañana  
-de acuerdo  
-Nina-chan… no llores más  
se miraron un rato más, cabo del cual Nina entro en Fuuka y Mana disponía su regreso a casa, pero comenzó a sentirse adolorida, cuando el dolor ceso, fijo rumbo para encontrarse con la castaña.

Natsuki despertó cerca del medio día, al no encontrar a su amante, se vistió lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación en el camino se encontró con Nina.

-Kuga-sempai…buenos días…-dijo Nina alegremente  
-Nina-san...has visto a Shizuru?  
-No, no pasaron la noche juntas?  
-*sonrojada* si pero no se a donde fue…  
-Kuga-sempai ya es medio día, si no te importa podemos almorzar y luego te ayudare a buscarla.

Natsuki acepto, ella y Nina se habían convertido en buenas amigas, sin embargo no lograba que dejara de llamarla de una forma tan formal.

-Kuga-sempai… por qué no la llamas?  
-ya lo hice, no me contesta…

Hyuga esperaba por la castaña, quién llego con varios paquetes

-pensé que no llegarías preciosa  
-fufu siempre cumplo mis promesas  
-*se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla* me alegro mucho

Shizuru se divertía con su amante sin sospechar que la morena se dirigía hacia allá; Nina y Kuga se habían separado para buscar a Shizuru, no tenían idea en donde empezar, pero con el cielo amenazando con descargar litros y litros de agua, el centro comercial que visitaron el día anterior parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

Al llegar se separaron y acordaron encontrarse en la salida 2 horas más tarde. Tras 20 minutos de búsqueda infructuosa la morena estaba cansada y aburrida, Shizuru apagado su móvil; pensaba lo inútil que estaba resultando la búsqueda cuando miro a su chica caminando muy alegremente con la muchacha, Natsuki empezó a sentir cómo la sangre que corría por sus venas hervía, pero se controlo y las siguió. Caminaban riendo y coqueteando, Natsuki tenía la sangre agazapada en su cerebro, y trataba de controlarse a sí misma, reprimir su deseo de revelarse y enfrentarlas pero no era prudente, aun no había visto nada realmente tenía que esperar un poco; seguían caminando sin percatarse que eran observadas, Shizuru también coqueteaba con esa mujer y eso enojaba aun más a Natsuki. Finalmente vio lo que no quería creer, Hyuga se detuvo para comprarle un ramo de flores a su novia, y está le agradeció con un beso muy coqueto y apasionado… Natsuki no pudo soportarlo y salió de su escondite camino directamente hacia ellas, Fujino estaba de espaldas y no pudo verla acercarse pero supo que algo estaba mal cuando la sonrisa de su amante se borro y fue reemplazada por una mueca de miedo, al voltear pudo ver la cabellera de Natsuki pasar de de largo, los ojos verdes clavaron en Hyuga con odio. Reunió toda su rabia y la convirtió en fuerza, le lanzo un golpe tan fuerte que por un momento pensó haberse fracturado la mano, sin embargo fue suficiente para mandar al piso a la muchacha y hacerla sangrar capciosamente. Kuga volteo hacia la castaña pero no la toco… se limito a empujarla con el hombro al pasar de largo

-Natsuki… por favor no llores más…

*

*

*

**CAPITULO X**  
-no eres la única a quién le gusta espiar a los demás – dijo el rubio

-veo que he tocado una fibra *sonríe maliciosamente *  
-no entiendo porque te quiere vivo-contesto Mana enojada  
-Hump… me sorprende que no lo sepas, creo que me siento desilusionando  
-en verdad? Bien yo tengo la leve sensación que tu sabes que sucedió con Tomoe-san y me parece que tienes mucho que ver con Eristin-san

El muchacho fingió no inmutarse y sonrío  
-vaya andas paranoica, me pregunto si Fujino Shizuru tiene relación *sonríe*

-*enojada* Argh, no tienes idea cuanto te odio… y para que lo sepas Fujino no significa nada para mí.  
En ese momento pudo ver cómo la morena salía de un muro cercano y se acercaba bastante enojada, era imposible determinar cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí y más importante que tanto había escuchado; sin embargo, por el momento debía lidiar con ella.  
-K-Kuga?  
-con que Shizuru no significa nada para ti ehh?  
Mana no respondió lo cual causo que la morena se enojara más.

-repítelo idiota!  
- no es cómo te lo estás imaginando Kuga, si me dejas yo puedo intentar…

Natsuki no la dejo terminar y le lanzo un derechazo que la chica esquivo con facilidad pero la morena ataco nuevamente sin mucho éxito; Mana esquivaba los ataques de la morena con facilidad, la chica estaba enojada y eso hacía que sus movimientos fueran predecibles.  
-Kuga-san, me parece que aun no le sanan las costillas – dijo el rubio antes de irse.

Natsuki lo miro de reojo y aprovecho el leve descuido de Mana para conectar un golpe directo, lo cual causo que la muchacha produjera un gritillo de dolor y se alejara rápidamente. Sin embargo, la morena no se lo permitió y con un rápido movimiento conecto un gancho izquierdo en su mandíbula para luego empujarla y colocarse sobre ella. Natsuki levanto el puño cerrado y tomo impulso para golpear a la chica pero está atrapo su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella para con el codo impactar la sien de Natsuki; la morena grito de dolor y la chica aprovecho para empujarla y así quitársela de encima, Natsuki sintió un liquido caliente que bajaba por su cara se llevo una mano a la cara y se percato que había empezado a sangrar volteo para ver a su oponente quién intentaba ponerse de pie pero ella no se lo permitía. Se limpio con el dorso de la mano y volvió a golpearla en las costillas, Mana gimió y se alejo torpemente, Natsuki intento golpearla en el rostro pero Mana esquivo el golpe y la empujo contra la pared.  
-b-basta no quiero pelear contigo- dijo Mana con dificultad.  
-Kizamaa!!!  
Natsuki volvió al ataque pero ninguno de sus golpes dio en el blanco, Mana esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques sin embargo, la morena ceso en su intento hasta que finalmente volvió a castigar las costillas de Mana.  
-suficiente…quieres pelea? Te daré pelea  
Natsuki rio confiada y lanzo un golpe directo pero la chica atrapo el ataque…  
-que tal si empiezo por… emparejarte la cara- dijo Mana enfadada.  
…nuevamente atrajo a la morena hacia ella y golpeo con el codo la otra sien de Natsuki, que enseguida empezó a sangrar, la morena estaba prácticamente ciega, la sangre no le permitía ver a su atacante.  
-te voy a…..  
Natsuki no puedo terminar de hablar un dolor intenso en el pecho estuvo a punto de tumbarla, pero era demasiado testaruda y la sangre agolpada en su cerebro no la dejaba pensar. Una vez más a tientas intento golpear a Mana sin éxito; la visión de Natsuki era prácticamente nula, por más que limpiase su cara la sangre volvía a nublarle la vista. Finalmente la suerte le sonrió y uno de sus atolondrados ataques dio en el blanco.  
-Argh…maldita sea.  
¿casualidad o destino? Cómo saberlo pero Nina apareció en ese instante y al ver tal escena trato de calamar a la morena.  
-Kuga-sempai está sangrando debemos ir con Yokho-sensei  
-aun no termino con está!!- grito Natsuki  
La morena intento zafarse de Nina pero está no la dejo, al verse atada , la empujo violentamente; Mana solo observaba tenía la esperanza de que Nina pudiera detener a la fiera, sin embargo, cuando la morena la empujo de tal manera causando que la chica se golpeara con un muro cercano. La ira creció al punto de hacerle olvidar su dolor y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre Natsuki, se golpeaban sin fuerza pero con ira, sin lastimarse se puede decir que los golpes se transformaron en "caricias", sin energía. Las contendientes se maldecían mutuamente pero sus golpes no surtían efecto alguno; Nina solo observaba asombrada decidió dejar que se acabaran si así lo deseaban ella en tanto iría por Yokho-sensei.

-maldita…vuelve a ponerle las manos encima y…*intento de golpe*  
-cállate!*le lanza un "puño"*  
Sin energía Mana dejo de golpear a la morena situación que está aprovecho para tumbarla y con dificultad se puso de pie.  
-Hump esto es por mi ceja *le da un puntapié*  
-Aaahhh…..m-mal-maldita!!  
-y esto…  
Por Fujino?- completo Mana  
Una nueva oleada de ira invadió a Natsuki tenía planeado golpearla de nuevo per o cambio de opinión, en lugar de ello apoyo su pie contra las costillas de la muchacha y aplico presión Mana no paraba de gritar y con desespero intento zafarse pero fue inútil. Probablemente sus costillas no hubieren soportado tal castigo y se fracturarían nuevamente si Nina no hubiese llegado con Yokho-sensei.  
Al principio ninguna daba crédito a sus ojos la escena era realmente aterradora Mana gritando e intentando zafarse con desespero y Natsuki sonriendo con satisfacción. Yokho se apresuro a apartar a la morena y lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo en tanto Nina se arrodillo al lado de Mana; debido al escándalo muchos estudiantes salieron de sus aulas.  
-Nina-san por favor debemos llevarlas a la enfermería- dijo Yokho arrastrando a la morena  
Nina asintió y ayudo a Mana a levantarse, con cada movimiento la muchacha parecía estar a punto de desfallecer, Nina no la había visto tan lastimada desde Moscú aunque recordaba varias visitas a la UCI.  
-por que la dejaste golpearte tanto?- le pregunto Nina en un susurro  
-por ti- contesto sonriendo  
Nina sintió sus mejillas encendidas y no pronunciaba palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino  
-sabes que es lo único que me da gusto de estar así? Dijo Mana suavemente  
-que? Respondió Nina concentrada en sus costillas  
-que seas tú la que me cure- respondió sonriendo  
Una sonrojada moma intentaba parecer calmada e inmutable pero no pudo evitar la expresión de atolondrada felicidad que le causaba escuchar esas palabras, y si bien ella estaba consciente de la imposibilidad implícita de sus sentimientos por unos breves instantes antes que la consciencia de su memoria la trajera a la realidad fue feliz; la primera vez en Hamburgo tal vez le pareció un juego, tal vez un pobre intento por seducirla, una vez más pensó lo mismo en armenia y en Phoenix, pero en roma, algo cambio probablemente fue la situación o simplemente fue ella, sus pensamientos y más importantes sus sentimientos.  
-Nina-san…Nina-san…  
-Ah?  
-sabias que te ves hermosa cuando tienes los ojitos perdidos?  
-B-Baka no digas esas cosas!  
-je pero si es verdad… además a mi me gus…  
-Nina-san, me permites revisarla? – pregunto Yokho  
-por supuesto- contesto la muchacha  
Yokho empezó a analizar las costillas de la chica en tanto Nina se acerco a Natsuki  
-Kuga-sempai…  
-discúlpeme, no fue mi intensión lastimarte- dijo la morena haciendo pucheros.  
-eh…Kuga-sempai no es necesario  
-no Nina…yo lo siento  
Hubo silencio y Natsuki claco la mirada en el piso  
-Nina-san, tu amiga parece estar bastante mal llame al hospital y enviaran una ambulancia por ella, creo prudente que la acompañes y también que avises a su familia  
- no será necesario doctora mi madre murió cuando era niña, mi padre…bueno no sé donde pueda estar y mi hermanita ya mora en mi próximo destino.- contesto Mana sonriendo- me conformo con que me acompañe.  
-eh… claro Yokho-sensei pero no necesito permiso del consejo para salir de la academia?  
-no se preocupen por eso hablare con Kaichou- respondió Yokho  
Nina noto que la morena volteo la cara y tenso la espalda al tiempo que Mana fingía no darse cuenta.  
-ahm respecto a eso Yokho-san esto es mi culpa… choque con kuga-san en uno de los pasillos la empuje y le dije que era una imbécil que se fijara, obviamente se enojo y así empezó todo.

Natsuki volteo incrédula con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos completamente abiertos no daba crédito a sus sentidos. Mana solo les sonreía nerviosamente en tanto la miraban atonitas.  
-ah…eh…bueno…donde queda…  
-ah…sí, claro déjame llevarte – contesto Yokho  
Mana siguió a Yokho dejando a Nina sola con la morena, el silencio se hizo y ningún se atrevía a romperlo.  
- Yokho-san…ahm cómo están mis costillas?  
-no puedo darte un diagnostico claro pero…  
- Yokho-sensei…m…  
Mana le hizo un leve gesto con la mirada y la muchacha lo entendió  
-Kaichou-san  
-Yokho-sensei acaso esto tiene que ver con el suceso que tiene alterados a los estudiantes?  
-er…ah---yo puedo explicar eso… Hyuga Mana contesto presentándose

-Kaichou-san tengo que regresar a la enfermería  
-por supuesto. *mirando a Mana* Hyuga san sígame por favor  
Mana asintió y siguió a la chica a la sala del consejo estudiantil donde Kaichou saco a todos los presentas para poder hablar en privado con la chica.  
-Kaichou…  
-cállate…  
Mana no dijo más se limito a mirarla. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos  
-Hey!! Lo siento  
-no me importa…  
-ya…oye podrías no hacerle nada a Kuga?

-por favor, te lo ruego además fue mi culpa  
-a que viniste?  
-*acercándose* tengo que hablar con Nina y bueno también quería saber cómo estabas.  
-bien, estoy muy bien… con respecto a este asunto es mi responsabilidad dar un escarmiento  
-lo se lo sé pero en serio yo inicie

-bien…ahm tengo que ir al hospital…etoo… puede Nina ir conmigo?  
Miyuki la miro y firmo el permiso para que Nina pudiera acompañarle al hospital  
-toma con eso no debe haber ningún problema

Mana recibió la nota y se dispuso a salir pero Miyuki la agarro por el brazo y antes que pudiera reaccionar la beso.  
-no…Miyuki…nosotras…  
-solo quería…aun quiero saber por qué…

-bien tengo que irme nos vemos  
-quiero la verdad Mana…  
-lo siento pero en verdad eso es algo que no puedes saber

Miyuki no insistió más y dejo que la chica se marchara había muchas maneras de llegar a Roma y ella encontraría la suya.

Mana caminaba despacio pensando en su encontrón con Kuga iba tan distraída que no vio a la morenita acercarse.

-Mana¿?  
-Ah¿?  
-Vamos, la ambulancia ya llego  
-En verdad es necesario que llegue en ese traste?-pregunto Mana sonriendo  
-Deja de quejarte…y mejor ve pensando cómo vas a explicarme todo esto porque a mí no me engañas  
-ajam…

EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO  
-Veo que aún no la olvidas…*sirviendo té*…  
-No es tan sencillo Sergey…  
-bueno y dime qué piensas hacer  
-no lo sé pero tú puedes ayudarme  
-*sorprendido* dime cómo  
-pudieras investigarla un poco?  
-*sonriendo* claro Kaichou lo hare con mucho gusto

-Habla ni creas que pienso tragarme esa estúpida excusa  
-Está bien está bien…quieres la verdad…bueno te la diré…Kuga está molesta porque Hyuga se metió con Fujino  
-QUE HICISTE QUE?!!!!!!-pregunto Nina gritando  
-Shhhh baja la voz  
-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir  
-De veras ?*sonriendo enojada*  
-mmm ok prometo tomarme las malditas pastillas  
-Eso dices siempre y nunca lo haces porque habría de ser diferente está vez¿?, Mana por Dios necesitas medicamentos no eres una niñita para que te comportes cómo tal  
-Ña tampoco ni que hubiere ma…

La chica calló ante la mirada severa de Nina.

-Bien bien me tomare las malditas pastillas  
-Mmmm Mana…  
-ahm?  
-Shizuru-san y ella…?*sonrojada*  
-*sonrojada* c-cómo voy a saber eso  
-Cuando te mejores vas a buscar la manera de arreglar este malentendido de acuerdo no me importa cómo pero quiero que lo arregles  
-Pe…  
-sin peros eso es una orden  
-Argh…Hai Nina-sama

FUUKA GAKUEN  
-Natsuki que te sucedió en la cara?!  
-Nada-contesto la morena amargada  
-Natsuki…Shizuru-san  
-No quiero que vuelvas a decir ese nombre en tanto este presente de acuerdo?!

Mai sintió escalofríos por el tono de voz de la chica la princesa de hielo parecía haber vuelto y tímidamente asintió.

-dime hay mucho que hacer después de la escuela?  
-Er…no mucho pero Kaichou pregunto por ti  
-Argh esa maldita sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad  
-que?  
-Nada me largo de acuerdo…si preguntan por mi diles que me fui a la mier….  
-Ahh oye no hay necesidad de ser grosera…  
-Cómo sea

Natsuki estaba muy molesta con el mundo y tal vez más consigo misma por haber dejado que esos golpes fueren en un lugar tan notorio cómo su rostro, no quería quedarse en Fuuka así que decidió violar las reglas que había estado respetando e irse al centro seguro encontraría algo interesante que hacer.

HOSPITAL DE FUUKA  
-aja aja con que te partió la cara una adolescente que aun no termina la escuela  
-*molesta* HEY! Sí viniste a burlarte de mi puedes regresarte por donde viniste!!!!  
-jajá ya para no tienes necesidad de ponerte así conmigo sabes que no lo hago por fastidiarte al contrario quiero subirte el ánimo-contesto Yomi sonriendo  
-yaaa … donde está Nina?  
-tu amorcito platónico está hablado con Hirasaka-san parece que una nena terca decidió dejar de lado su pataleta y tomarse la medicina.  
-mmm tengo que…*sonrojándose* y no le digas así…  
-pero no vine a ver cómo estabas más bien vine porque tengo algo que tal vez te pueda interesar…mmm estuve investigando un poco y no eres la única con el pasado oscuro  
-*T____T*  
-No me mires así, sucede que Kuga Natsuki tiene un dossier completo de visitas a este mismo hospital por "accidentes" relacionados con su moto la cual extrañamente jamás termino en reparación si me preguntan a mí diría que los tales accidentes no existen además sus heridas no concuerdan con caídas de vehículos concuerdan más bien con…peleas…  
-al grano tengo examen de sangre en 10 minutos  
-ajam hace poco Fuuka cambio de directora justo cuando una extraña cadena de sucesos poco usuales tuvo fin, sí mi instinto no me falla Kuga tiene que ver en ello y también una mujer llamada Sugiura Midori al igual que 10 personas más…

-…tal vez está Midori nos sirva para algo…déjamelo a mi *guiña un ojo* ahm tendré que Salir de Japón por un tiempo he hecho unos cuantos contactos y encontré alguien dispuesto a ayudarme con esto pero debo ir a verle  
-…oye ideas mías o esto cada vez se pone más raro?  
-lo segundo en mi humilde opinión, oye no te has preguntado por la persona a quién Nina vino a buscar?  
-Kuga…solo que no sé porque  
-*sorprendida* vaya esa no me la esperaba  
-Yo tampoco

Callaron a tiempo para que Nina hiciere su aparición.

-Nina-sama –saludo Yomi-tengo que viajar por un par de días así que cuídela mucho  
-Si lo haré  
-Hyuga-san por favor sígame necesitamos hacerle unas pruebas de…  
-ahm si gracias ya voy

Mana se levanto del sofá para seguir a la enfermera.

-Yomi-chan cuídate…*levantando la mano con cara de asombro* EH!!! MIRA UN OVNI!!!!

Yomi y Nina voltearon al lugar donde la chica apuntaba momento que está aprovecho para robarle un beso a Nina.

-Idiota…-dijo Yomi  
-Ahh debió ser una paloma o algo así-contesto-creo que me hare un chequeo general…  
-Del cerebro también…  
- *¬¬*ya…oye por cierto no te olvides de traerme regalo!!!-alcanzo a decir antes que la enfermera la arrastrará

Yomi sonrió y volcó su atención hacia Nina quién parecía en otro planeta.

-Nina-sama se encuentra bien?  
-No...no tengo idea…Yomi-san pudieras llamar a Nakamine-san para que venga a cuidarla?  
-Ahm no se puede no está en la ciudad  
-Ah de acuerdo entonces creo que solo estoy yo…  
-Eh bueno tengo que volar o me dejara el avión

Nina se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado Mana de inmediato la mezcla de emociones encontradas se hizo presente y la chica no pudo evitar llorar con una sonrisa en la cara.

APARTAMENTO DE FUJINO

La chica de cabellos castaños estaba tumbada en el sofá se sentía miserable y no era para menos por culpa de sus calenturas había perdido lo más importante en su vida a su princesa de hielo a la dueña de su corazón, sabía perfectamente lo orgullosa que Era Natsuki y por ello era consciente que no le perdonaría fácilmente si es que llegaba a hacerlo. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y la amargura que destrozaba el alma necesitaba pensar en una manera de hacer que Natsuki la perdonara necesitaba darse un poco de esperanza pero en su estado no lograba concebir una idea positiva todo lo que su cerebro producía eran escenarios negativos, lloraba aún más pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante cómo seguir sin ella cómo sobreponerse y cómo no culparse cada día alguien tocaba la puerta pero Shizuru no tuve animo de hablar con nadie de seguro era Haruka o Hyuga y no tenía ganas de ver a ninguna.

El sonido seguía quién quiere que fuere tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella finalmente Shizuru decidió abrir pero primero fue al cuarto de baño se lavo la cara y ensayo un poco. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de tirón.

-Na…

-Nat…

-..su…

-…ki…  
-Shizuru…

*

*

*

**Capitulo XI ****  
FINAL  
**  
Natsuki solo la miraba en silencio respiraba pausadamente y esperaba que la chica contestara su pregunta.

-Natsuki…lo siento de verdad perdóname fui una idiota *llorando*…lo lamento

Natsuki seguía sin pronunciar palabra seguía mirándola fríamente y así estuvieron unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales Natsuki volvió a preguntar.

-no quiero que me ruegues perdón, lo único que te he pedido es que me expliques porque lo hiciste.

Ahora fue la castaña quién callo ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni ella misma sabia? ¿Cómo responder sin hundirse más?.  
Shizuru intento mirarle a los ojos pero algo dentro de si no se lo permitía cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba mirando al piso, esos ojos verdes la intimidaban a pesar de no ver rastro alguno de odio o rabia, por el contrario, la mirada de la morena era distante pero cálida, triste pero con mucho cariño y ese era su temor porque todo estaría perdido si su princesa de hielo ya no le amaba.

-Natsuki…no sé cómo…yo…las cosas se fueron dando yo no…no quería que esto pasara… yo te amo…  
Una vez más el silencio reino  
-Natsuki…me odias?  
La morena se limito a clavar su mirada en ella pero esos ojos carmín solo le esquivaban.  
-no puedes odiar a quién amás.

El corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco de alegría y pudo volver a mirarla sin temor pero Natsuki no se inmuto y tranquilamente volvió a habar.

-pero…puedes odiar ese amor.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se sintió desfallecer la había perdido que Natsuki odiara amarla era mucho peor que si la odiara a ella, ella hubiese podido intentarlo de nuevo buscar la manera de que le perdonara por lo que había hecho si tan solo Natsuki le odiara pero en su lugar la chica odiaba lo que sentía por ella.

Natsuki la miro y no pudo evitar sentirse triste pero no daría su brazo a torcer así que se levanto y antes del último adiós se acerco para darle un sutil beso en la frente, acto seguido salió del lugar dejando a la mujer que amaba con el corazón destrozado.

Hirasaka-san había decidido que Mana pasaría al menos 1 semana en el hospital la chica no estaba feliz con la decisión de su médico.  
-tengo que pasar una semana confinada a está cama y encima solo es por observación.

-por tu propio bien, no te quejes tanto.

Eran poco más de las 3 y Nina había estado a su lado escuchando sus pataletas sin ofuscarse.

-Mana-san quiero saber que sucedió.  
-resumido… Hyuga se intereso en Fujino está no le fue indiferente no sé cómo paso y Kuga se entero… y yo me entere por que Yomi me comento algo.  
-Yomi-san sabia?  
-no lo sé…no creo…  
-eres una idiota…tendrás que buscar la manera de arreglar eso.  
-ajam…igual tampoco puedes responsabilizarme por todo si Fujino no le hubiere dado bola nada hubiera acontecido pero cómo no se aguanto paso todo esto…

Mana tenía razón y por ello Nina decidió dejar el tema de ese tamaño igual no era Mana la responsable por las aventuras de su otra mitad.

-eh Nina-chan cambiando de tema…cuando vas a dejar de mandarme a volar?  
-*sonrojada* b-Baka te he dicho que no lo digas de esa manera!  
-pero es verdad…anda no seas cruel dame una oportunidad…

Nina intentaba inútilmente callarla en tanto la chica cada vez decía cosas más y más comprometedoras a medida que elevaba la voz. Finalmente tuvo que ceder a sus peticiones para evitar que terminara gritando.

-ves Nina-chan no era tan difícil *sonriendo*

-no me mires así…jeje sabes creo que ahora si podre soportar mi estancia en este lugar.

Esa semana paso rápido y sin mayores sobresaltos. Nina se la paso metida en el hospital durante las tardes lidiando con su novia, Natsuki amargada pero gracias a Mai y Mikoto superaba su dolor lentamente y Shizuru incapaz de salir de su apartamento entregada al dolor.

-bien Mana-san podrás irte en un par de días.  
-al fin… ne Hirasaka-san en verdad me tomare está farmacia para no tener que volver en mucho tiempo.  
-jajá de acuerdo  
-ahm…cómo está Akane?  
-bien no me arriesgo a dar mala información pero creo que en 1 o 2 meses podrá salir de aquí.  
-*sonriendo* es la mejor noticia que me han dado en años.  
En poco menos de 1 mes las cosas en la vida de las chicas habían cambiando drásticamente.

Shizuru había permanecido encerrada en su habitación por casi tres semanas hasta que Haruka había ido a sacarla por la fuerza y no le fue difícil, Shizuru estaba devastada y no opuso resistencia y finalmente después de horas y horas de escuchar a Haruka volvió a ser Fujino Shizuru pero con la firme intención de reconquistar a su princesa.

Nina por su parte tenia dominada a Mana la chica no daba un paso sin preguntarle primero a pesar que Nina le había pedido llevar con discreción su relación Mana no se daba el trabajo de intentarlo. No había tenido ningún problema en Fuuka Gakuen y se llevaba bastante bien con Natsuki. Aunque a esta última no le hacía gracia que pasara tanto tiempo con Mana.

Natsuki, había superado su amargura gracias a Mai, Mikoto y Nina incluso gracias a las bromas pesadas de nao pero su corazón seguía adolorido, sin duda poco a poco lograría recuperarse pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara Shizuru siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

Mana en cambio no hacía otra cosa que "aprovechar el tiempo" con Nina y contar los días que le restaban para el fin del plazo que su novia le había impuesto para hablar con Natsuki y explicarle lo sucedido y arreglar la situación entre ella y Fujino.

Era el día final, el último día, el día en el cual corregiría sus errores y se remediría. Mana caminaba a Fuuka Gakuen pensando cómo empezaría a explicarle a la morena cuando de uno de los arboles Sergey la saludo animadamente

-Mana-san pensé que no vendrías  
-*mirándolo mal* vaya pensaste eso debió ser una experiencia nueva para ti

-*sonriendo maliciosamente* Hump…tengo algo para ti.

Sergey revelo un portafolio que había escondido tras un árbol y se lo lanzo a la chica quién lo atrapo sin problema

-Yomi-san es muy buena investigando que te diviertas.

Mana se quedo pasmada pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de contestarle y se perdió entre los árboles. La chica examino el portafolio sin abrirlo durante unos instantes y posteriormente lo abrió lenta y cuidadosamente dentro solo había un montón de hojas, se sentó a la sombra de uno de esos árboles y comenzó a leer.

Permaneció allí varias horas las primeras páginas hablaban de una leyenda muy antigua y posteriormente se relacionaba con un carnaval de princesas.

Mana le resto importancia y siguió leyendo apresuradamente, la leyenda continuaba pero Mana salto varias páginas hasta que en medio de su rápida lectura alcanzo a distinguir un listado de nombre todas mujeres entre ellas Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki entonces la chica leyó más detenidamente y las horas pasaron.

Cuando termino la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos le rogaban un descanso pero habían aun más paginas y sin perder tiempo empezó a leer pero para su sorpresa lo que seguía era su diagnostico clínico.

-que demonios….-dijo para sí-..porque está esto aquí¿?

Mana se tomo la molestia de ojear varias hojas de su largo historial y leyó en voz alta

-"…en casos extremos cuando el sujeto se ve sometido a grandes cargas emocionales estás pueden derivar en un caso de doble personalidad…" mmm porque doble subrayado..me pregunto si…

Mana saco una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y con cuidado comenzó a retirar el forro del portafolio tras varios cortes encontró una hoja de inmediato guardo la navaja y se dispuso a abrir la hoja pero está se hallaba en blanco salvo por una pequeña frase "deberías usar lentes…" Mana estaba oficialmente confundida Yomi solía decirle eso cada vez que tenía que leer bastante.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y pensó una y otra vez "deberías usar lentes…"…"deberías usar lentes…"…"deberías usar lentes…"…"deberías usar lentes…".."deberías usar lentes…"…hasta que finalmente lo entendió. Busco entre la maraña de hijas y allí estaba 1 instructivo con las reglas básicas del póker.

-Astuta muy astuta Yomi-chan

Mana olvido por completo que planeaba ir a Fuuka salió de los territorios de la academia y tomo un bus que la llevase directo al distrito comercial debía comprar algo, casi 20 minutos después llego a destino se bajo rápidamente y sin reparara en nada compro un par de lentes azules fue a un parque cercano saco la hoja en "blanco" se coloco los lentes y entonces las letras fueron visibles.

_Mana, ___

Veras falle por eso tengo que decirte algo muy delicada de esta manera creo que sobra decirte que estoy muerta jajá bueno lo estaré, así que no te angusties en buscarme porque seguro desaparecerán mi cadáver.

Bueno mira cuando llegue al aeropuerto note que algo raro pasaba así que metí a un baño y escribí esto obvio no se dieron cuenta ya sabes los planes B funcionan de maravilla.

Cómo sea quién te entregue este portafolio es nuestro verdadero enemigo lo supe hace poco y no me dieron la oportunidad de contártelo en persona pero lo importante es que te enteres, hace 7 años el mayor Vladimir Wong le ofreció un trato a Bland-dono y este acepto…bien te preguntaras el misterio pero no quiero que mueras leyendo esto se cuanto te importa Nina y la verdadera razón de tu corazón así que primero promete por mi memoria que intentaras comportarte a la altura y no pondrás cómo loca.

Aspiro que lo hayas hecho bueno el trato es el siguiente: Sergey Wong su único hijo y heredero de su poderío militar y político contraería matrimonio con su nieta cuando está cumpliere 17 años, Bland-dono acepto pensando que tal vez Nina pudiere enamorarse de Sergey y pensando que el mismo estaría para propiciar el ambiente pero cómo sabemos murió poco después. Sin embargo, la promesa sigue allí y la parte mala del asunto es que ese par lo saben desde siempre así que sin ofendernos hemos sido unas idiotas es por eso que Nina lo protege tanto porque bueno es su prometido y tiene un deber que cumplir.

Pasando a temas más felices…bueno algo así nos equivocamos la muerte de Tomoe-san no fue provocada por alguno de los hermanitos mi sospecha me ha llevado a concluir que será la misma persona que me asesine a mi (hay que feo u_u escribir que estoy del otro lado) pero bueno a Eristin-san si se la cargaron ellos.

Mana sabes que te aprecio cómo si fueras mi hermana de sangre y todo por lo que pasamos juntas no fue fácil pero animo falta poco ten cuidado vigílate las espaldas muy bien eres el último guardia que queda y tu corazón te dirá que hacer pero ten en cuenta que Nina no tiene elección solo apóyala cómo su amiga aunque por dentro las dos se amen su relación más que no permitida está vetada.

Con cariño,  
Yomi-chan

PD :No logre saber porque Nina vino hasta Fuuka buscando a Kuga-san.

Mana doblo la carta y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos después simplemente lloro.

Natsuki estaba almorzando a la sombra de un árbol cuando vio a Nina caminar hablando muy animadamente con el rubio del consejo estudiantil, no reparo mucho en ellos hasta que vio a Mana acercarse a ellos parecía bastante molesta.

-me alegro tanto de centrarlos juntos eso me ahorrara una conversación- dijo Mana amargamente  
-Mana… no te esperaba hasta la noche- dijo Nina sorprendida.  
-apuesto que si…*mirando a Sergey* Sergey-san que tal si le decimos la verdad?... mejor aun que tal si yo le digo la verdad…  
Sergey parecía bastante asustado y la morena aunque estaba lejos podía notarlo y pese a que no era curiosa la situación la intrigaba bastante.  
-ara…te comió la lengua el ratón?-dijo Mana sonriendo.  
Sergey estaba nervioso e intentaba que Nina no se percatara pero la chica era perceptiva.  
-Mana, que está sucediendo? De qué verdad estás hablando?  
-*mirando a Nina* ah…tengo 3 noticias una mala, una muy mala y una buena, dime cual quieres escuchar primero.

Nina la miro y pudo notar que la chica estaba seriamente enojada en tanto Natsuki se había deslizado ágilmente tras los arboles hasta llegar a uno donde podía escuchar la conversación sin ser vista.

-la mala-contesto Nina

Mana miro a Sergey quién temblaba y volviendo sus ojos hacia Nina contesto.

-entonces…ya sé que tienes que casarte con este petardo pero me hubiera gustado que fueras tu quién me lo hubiera dicho.

Nina quedo helada y tras el árbol Natsuki estuvo a punto de atorarse con su soda.

-…la muy mala es que Yomi-chan fue asesinada

El silencio reino y Mana se acerco a Nina para susurrarle al odio en tanto el rubio seguía paralizado.

-*susurrando* y la buena…tienes 3 horas para despedirte del petardo porque iré a casa comeré algo buscare mi arma y vendré por el…al fin podre cumplir después de eso no volverás a verme por que abre cumplido con mi promesa y ser libre...

Nina entendió perfectamente pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-creo que eso era todo…eh Kuga-san no te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de pésima educación?

Está vez la morena se atoro con la soda al toser revelo su ubicación.

-vale, aprovecho para disculparme por algo que yo no hice pero de lo cual soy responsable en cierta manera, sabes Kuga creo que tu y Fujino deberían intentarlo de nuevo más bien que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad es verdad que ella hizo algo que no estuvo bien pero es humana y cometió un error. Asumo que creyó que nada podía separarte de su lado incluso ella misma y por eso lo hizo pero TE AMA y créeme está dispuesta a todo para que la perdones

Natsuki quedo bastante confundida y molesta con esas palabras principalmente por venir de esa chica y saliendo de su escondite…

-Kizama…cómo te atreves a decirme eso.

Mana la miro y sonriendo le contesto

-lo que te digo es verdad y lo hago porque es lo mínimo que debo hacer, no es necesario que sepas con detalles lo que sucedió y estoy segura que tampoco lo deseas pero a pesar de todo tu también la amás, no seas tonta ve a verla y pregúntale si ella está dispuesta a dejar que la perdones

Natsuki estaba furiosa.

-por que tengo que ser yo? Fue ella quién me engaño, fue ella quién jugo conmigo…no la buscare…además no siento NADA por…  
-jajá claro…no seas torpe- interrumpió Mana- tula amás y ella también te ama si se lo proponen pueden perdonarse y volver a estar juntas, después de todo ni la muerte logro separarlas…  
-cómo!!...  
-no importa… solo escúchame…Fujino te ama y eso es lo único que verdaderamente importa, te lastimo pero solo tú conoces a la verdadera Fujino Shizuru solo tú puedes moldearla porque estoy segura que solo cambiara por ti.

La morena estaba impactada tanto como para no escuchar a alguien que se aproximaba.

-yo…*a punto de llorar*  
-*sonriendo* anda pregúntale tu misma…ne Shizuru –san verdad que estás dispuesta a cambiar?  
-si…

La morena se sobresalto y al voltear pudo ver a Shizuru que la miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas y sin pensarlo se abalanzo a ella…

-Shizuru…por que tenias que hacerlo?  
-lo siento…perdóname…fui débil…perdóname Natsuki te lo ruego perdóname.

Shizuru abrazo a su amada quién le correspondió escondiendo la cara entre su cabello.

Mana observo a las chicas y después a Nina que a su vez le miro suplicante para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

-perdóname…yo no quería decirte eso porque no era capaz de enfrentarte- dijo Nina llorando.

Mana se limito a abrazarla pero se percato que Sergey intentaba aprovechar la situación para escapar, sin embargo fue Nina quién hablo.

-tu…por tu culpa…todo es tu culpa…

Sergey rio cínicamente después de todo ya no había motivos para seguir ocultándolo

Shizuru y Natsuki al escucharlo reír de tal manera le prestaron atención a la situación.

-*sonriendo* infortunadamente no lo hice bien pero no puedo quejarme solo me queda un estorbo *mirando a Mana* solo faltas tú, eres lo único que se interpone… sabes si hubieses sido más astuta tal vez hubieres logrado salvar las patéticas vidas de tus amigos…*sacando un arma* qué más da tender que hacerlo por la vía fácil…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa wasona en su rostro.

Cómo si se hubieren puesto de acuerdo Mana y Natsuki se apresuraron a colocarse entre sus personas queridas y el chico.

-vaya vaya…sabes Nina hagamos un trato, cédeme tu lugar en la asamblea al igual que las posesiones de tu abuelo y tal vez deje vivir a tu patética novia.

Nina se sonrojo pero con un tono de voz firme y con decisión contesto.

-no puedo hacer porque no tengo nada, mi abuelo no era tonto Sergey todo absolutamente todo está a nombre de mi guardián y bien sabes que solo alguien con este apellido puede acceder al lugar que le corresponde a mi familia

Sergey se molesto bastante y con ira le respondió

-mi familia? Tu jajaja pero si tu eres una bastarda, tu solo eres un pequeño desliz, la vergüenza de tan noble sangre, tu… no eres más que una BASTARDA.  
-cállate o te romperé el cuello aquí mismo- dijo Mana amenazante

Sergey no hablo por un pero esa sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro.

-algunas últimas palabras…guardián?-dijo apuntándole a Mana.  
-deja que Kuga y Shizuru-san se vayan ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto.  
-jajaja te equivocas creo que a Kuga-san está conversación debería interesarle después de todo su padre…  
-CALLATE!!!-grito Nina.

Hubo silencio nuevamente y Sergey cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo para reír momento que fue aprovechado por Mana quién se abalanzo sobre el pero el chico sin pensarlo 2 veces disparo

-malnacido…hijo de…pedazo de…-Mana no dejaba e golpearlo

Mana estaba golpeándolo con toda su fuerza pero el solo seguía sonriendo

-idiota…de que te ríes fallaste…-dijo Mana sin cesar su castigo  
-en verdad falle…*sonriendo aun más* jajaja no lo creo mira *mirando a Natsuki*

Mana volteo a ver a Natsuki quién seguía de pie protegiendo a Shizuru Mana noto que la chica sangraba pero se negaba a caer.

-maldito…

Está vez el puñetazo que le propino lo dejo inconsciente, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a Natsuki que tenia la mirada perdida.  
Nina también se había acercado y antes que Mana pudiera decir algo apropiado para la situación la morena se derrumbo pero Shizuru alcanzo a sujetarla entre sus brazos, Natsuki busco con la mirada a su amada y antes de que todo se volviere oscuro.

-Shi…zu..ru… te amo…


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo ******

**Habían pasado 3 meses desde ese incidente y Mana había logrado recuperar los cuerpos de sus amigos para darles una sepultura decente. ****  
**

**-Nina…por favor deja de llorar… **

**  
****Había ido al cementerio y Nina no paraba de llorar en brazos de su guardián quién se limitaba a tratar de consolarla, después de un rato Shizuru llego. **

**  
****-Nina-san… por favor no llores así- dijo la castaña que también lloraba. Mana le hizo una señal a la castaña para que abrazare a Nina y dejando a su chica en los brazos de Shizuru dijo. ****  
****-Aún creo que deberías ponerle algo más…tal vez…"onee-chan" verdad que no lo supo pero sería un lindo detalle…además, estoy segura que... ****  
****Mana no pudo terminar la frase porque Nina volvió a sus brazos y la beso. ****  
****-Está bien…lo pondremos en algún lado… ****  
**

**Siguieron allí por un rato más esperando por Mai y Mikoto **

**  
****Todas permanecieron allí por varias horas hasta que la lluvia amenazo y la reunión llego a su término.**

**  
****-iré por el auto-dijo Mana ****  
****-te acompañaremos- contesto Mai **

**  
****Las chicas se fueron y Mikoto las siguió **

**  
****Shizuru y Nina se quedaron solas y de pronto Shizuru hablo **

**  
****-Nina-san… estoy segura que le gustaría escucharlo **

**  
****Nina miro a Shizuru quién sonreía débilmente y con lágrimas dijo **

**  
****-Natsuki…no… sayonara Natsuki onee-chan**


End file.
